El dios dragón de la guerra
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Nadie creería que el nieto de Kratos, el dios de la guerra estuviera en Kuo, Tyrone Dynami es el nieto de Kratos y es el portador de Ddraig, mira la aventura de este joven guerrero. Oc x gran harem
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Se encontraba en chico de pelo negro acostado en el pasto de la academia, el chic tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo derecho, se podía ver que tenía una musculatura decente. El chico no se dio cuenta que una chica pelirroja se acercaba a él_**

Hola-dijo la chica y el chico la volteo a ver

 _¿Me está hablando a mí?-pensó el chico_

Hola mucho gusto me llamo…..

Me da igual quien seas, no me hables-dijo el chico parándose y comenzando a irse

 ** _Eso llamo la atención de todos los alumnos, todos comenzaron a hablar mal del chico_**

 ** _En el club del ocultismo_**

 ** _La pelirroja se estaba bañando mientras recordaba al chico_**

 _Ese chico-pensó la chica saliendo de la ducha-_ Akeno

¿Qué ocurre Rias?-dijo una hermosa chica pelinegra

Podrías buscarme la lista de alumnos del 2-B-dijo Rias

Ara ara ¿Por qué?-dijo Akeno

Estoy curiosa por un chico, estuve a su lado pero no me hacía caso-dijo Rias

Eso sí que es sorpresivo-dijo Akeno

También ¿Me lo podrías entregar?-dijo Rias

Claro Buchou-dijo Akeno saliendo del salón

 ** _Con el chico_**

 ** _El chico se encontraba caminando hacía su casa pero una voz en su cabeza le hablo._**

[Otro día igual no Tyrone]-dijo la voz

 _Si Ddraig esto ya es normal-dijo Tyrone mentalmente-No hay nada divertido que hacer_

[De seguro te hubiera gustado estar en la época de tu bisabuelo]-dijo Ddraig

 _Por supuesto, él se enfrento a criaturas poderosas y a los dioses del Olimpo-dijo Tyrone-Me hubiera estar en esa época, hoy en día no hay gente fuerte_

[Bueno, estaba esa chica demonio que te saludo]-dijo Ddraig

 _Debo admitir que es sexy y hermosa pero no es tan fuerte-dijo Tyrone_

 ** _Tiempo después en el club del ocultismo_**

Bouchou aquí le traigo la lista de los alumnos de 2-B-dijo Akeno entregándole una carpeta

Gracias Akeno-dijo revisando la carpeta hasta que encuentra la foto de Tyrone-Aquí esta

Ara ara era a ¿Quien buscaba?-dijo Akeno mirando la foto-Esa mirada representa una voluntad fuerte y aun gran peleador

Tienes razón-dijo Rias leyendo la carpeta

 **Nombre: Tyrone Dynami**

 **Padres: Fallecidos Tutor: ninguno**

 **Tipo de sangre: AB-**

 **Raza: Humano**

Sin duda es especial, tiene un tipo de sangre que solo tiene el 0.3% de las personas-dijo Rias-Pero lo que más me llama la atención es su nombre

¿Qué planeas hacer?-dijo Akeno

Hablare con él mañana por lo mientras llama a los demás debemos encargarnos de un renegado ahora-dijo Rias

Hai Buchou-dijo Akeno

 ** _En un parque_**

 ** _Se encontraba Tyrone recostado en una banca._**

No hay nada que hacer-dijo Tyrone

[Tienes razón está muy tranquilo]-dijo Ddraig

Daría cualquier cosa para que pasara algo emocionante en este momento-dijo Tyrone

[Estas de suerte, acabo de detectar a un demonio renegado cerca de aquí]-dijo Ddraig

Por fin algo de acción-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y fue donde estaba el demonio

 ** _Con Rias y su grupo_**

 ** _Ella se encontraba acompañada de su sequito que era Akeno, una chica peliblanca llamada Koneko y un chico rubio llamado Kiba, ellos estaban en un lugar en el que solo había almacenes y se encontraron con el demonio_**

Hola demonio, mi nombre es Rias Gremory y vengo a exterminarte-dijo Rias

 **Jajajaja No puedo ser más perfecto, me volveré mas fuerte si mato a esa perra jajaja-** dijo el demonio

Ara ara parece que este demonio no sabe con quién habla-dijo Akeno mientras relámpagos salen de su cuerpo

Calma Akeno-dijo Rias-Koneko Yuuto

Hai Buchou-dijeron los dos

 ** _Los dos se lanzaron hacia el demonio, el rubio creó una espada y con ella le corto las piernas al demonio._**

 **¡GAAAHH! ¡MALDITO MOCOSO!** -el demonio lanza a través de su boca una especie de acido hacia el rubio

 ** _En la ventana de un almacén_**

No lo hacen mal-dijo Tyrone viendo como Rias y su grupo peleaban contra el demonio-Pero subestimar al enemigo les puede perjudicar

[¿No piensas pelear?]-dijo Ddraig

Quiero ver de que son capaces, si no pueden contra ese demonio entrare a acabarlo-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tyrone se quedo viendo la pelea hasta que el demonio atrapo al grupo de Rias_**

Bien llego la hora de divertirse-dijo Tyrone-Ddraig las espadas

[Enseguida]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _En las manos de Tyrone aparecieron dos espadas que tenían cadenas que se enredaron en los brazos de Tyrone_**

 ** _Con Rias_**

 **Jajaja Mueran-** dijo el demonio pero…

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Una espada atravesó su hombro izquierdo haciendo que soltara al grupo de Rias, el demonio voltio a ver quien lo había atacado y vio a Tyrone_**

Tú-dijo Rias sorprendida al ver a Tyrone

 **¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Te matare por atacarme!-grito el demonio furioso**

 ** _El demonio corrió hacia Tyrone a gran velocidad, cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo, Tyrone lo esquivo saltando, en el aire lanzo sus espadas hacia el demonio enterrándolas en sus hombros, el demonio grito de dolor, Tyrone se subió en los hombros del demonio y saco una de sus espadas_**

 ** _La enterró en el pecho del demonio, la sangre comenzó a salir del pecho del demonio y cayó de rodillas, Tyrone saco su otra espada y también la enterró en el pecho del demonio, bajo de los hombros del demonio, Tyrone jalo con fuerza al demonio lanzándolo contra los almacenes_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los almacenes fueron derrumbados por el cuerpo del demonio, Rias y su grupo se sorprendió por lo fuerte que era Tyrone, él solo estaba dándole una paliza al demonio que casi los mataba_**

 ** _Tyrone fue donde estaban los escombros de los almacenes y los comenzó a quitar hasta encontrar al demonio que esta moribundo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Tyrone comenzó a golpear al demonio sin piedad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Siguió golpeándolo hasta que el demonio por fin había muerto_**

Que decepción, pensé que sería más fuerte-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tyrone comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo a ver al grupo de Rias_**

Deben ser más cuidadosos-dijo Tyrone antes de irse

Buchou ¿Aquel era?-dijo Akeno

Sí, Tyrone Dynami-dijo Rias-No cabe duda que ese chico es especial, definitivamente voy hablar con él mañana

 _Me gustaría enfrentarme a él y a sus espadas-pensó Kiba_

Chicos regresen a sus casas mañana hablaremos con Tyrone Dynami-dijo Rias

Hai Buchou-dijeron los tres

 ** _Al día siguiente-Academia Kuo_**

Ayer dormí mejor que nunca-dijo Tyrone pero vio como Kiba se acercaba a él

Buchou quiere hablar contigo-dijo Kiba

¿Para qué?-dijo Tyrone

Si vienes ella te lo dirá-dijo Kiba

Ok, vamos-dijo Tyrone

 ** _En el club del ocultismo_**

Buchou aquí esta-dijo Kiba

Gracias Yuto-dijo Rias- Siéntate por favor Tyrone

Ok-dijo Tyroen sentándose

De seguro ya sabrás sobre los demonios ¿Verdad?-dijo Rias

Sí, también se que todos ustedes son demonios-dijo Tyrone sorprendiendo al club

¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo Rias

Un amigo me lo dijo, pero dejando de eso alado ¿Para qué me hicieron venir?-dijo Tyrone

Me gustaría que te unieras a mi grupo como mi peón-dijo Rias confiada

No quiero-dijo Tyrone

¡¿Qué?!-grito sorprendida

No quiero estar al mando de nadie-dijo Tyrone

¿Por qué?-dijo Rias

Me gusta ser mi propio jefe, así puedo hacer lo que quiera sin que nadie me diga nada-dijo Tyrone-Sí eso es todo me retiro

 ** _Tyrone se levanto y se fue del club_**

¿Qué haremos Buchou?-dijo Akeno

No me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, él se unira a nosotros-dijo Rias decidida-Koneko, quiero que lo mantengas vigilado

Hai Buchou-dijo Koneko antes de salir del club

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Las clase se habían terminado y Tyrone se dirigía a su casa, mientras pasaba por el puente en dirección a su casa fue llamado por una voz_**

D…disculpa….tú….tú eres Tyrone Dynami-dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas que traía el uniforme de otra escuela

Si soy yo-dijo Tyrone

[Cuidado Tyrone, ella es un ángel caído]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _Tranquilo lo tendré-dijo Tyrone_

Yo soy Amano Yuma y me preguntaba si tienes novia-dijo la pelinegra muy roja

No, no tengo novia-dijo Tyrone

E…entonces, ¿Aceptarías ser mi novio?-dijo más roja

Claro-dijo Tyrone

Estoy tan feliz, ¿No te importa si mañana tenemos una cita?-dijo Amano

Claro, por mí está bien-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tras decir eso los dos se retiraron_**

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo tengo que hacer esto? Soy una gran fan de Kratos ¿porque yo tengo que hacer este trabajo?-pensó Amano_

 ** _Cerca de ahí se encontraba una chica de pelo blanco que escucho todo_**

Buchou los ángeles caídos hicieron su movimiento-dijo la chica hablando por su celular

Ya veo, es probable que sea el mismo grupo de ángeles que matan usuarios de Sacred Gear en la zona-dijo Rias

¿Debo seguir a Tyrone-senpai?-dijo la chica

Retírate por el momento Koneko, ellos se reunirán mañana por lo cual podremos verlos mañana-dijo Rias

Entendido-dijo la chica antes de colgar

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Tyrone y Amano salieron a su cita, fueron al cine, a un restaurante lujoso y al final del día fueron a un parque_**

Me divertí mucho en esta cita Tayrone-dijo Amano-Dime ¿Arias algo por mí?

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Tyrone

Podrías morir por mí-dijo Amano

[Lo sabía]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Amano se alejo un poco de Tyrone y cambio su ropa a un traje de cuero y un par de alas negras emergieron de su espalda_**

En verdad lamento hacer esto, en verdad me divertí mucho en nuestra cita-dijo mientras creaba una lanza de luz y se la lanzo

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Tyrone saco sus espadas y desvió la lanza de Luz de Amano hacia un árbol, Amano creo más lanzas y se las lanzo, Tyrien esquivo las lanzas y dio un gran salto hacia ella_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Tyrone le dio un fuerte golpe a Amano haciendo que cayera al suelo, Amano estaba por levantarse pero Tyrone le dio un golpe dejándola inconsciente_**

[¿Qué harás con ella?]-dijo Ddraig

No lo sé, he notado que decía la verdad, ella no quería matarme-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tyrine estaba a punto de cargar a Amano para llevársela, pero antes que la cargara de repente el cielo cambio de color, ahora era turquesa, en el cielo apareció un hombre con dos pares de alas parecidas a las de Amano, el hombre veía a Amano con desprecio y a Tyrone con molestia_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Tyrone

Mucho gusto soy Rugal, es un gran honor conocer al descendiente de Kratos, el dios de la guerra-dijo el hombre

¿A qué has venido?-dijo Tyrone

Vengo a exterminar a esa perra inservible-dijo Rugal

No lo permitiré-dijo Tyrone

Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Rugal

 ** _Rugal creó varias lanzas de luz y se las lanzo a Tyrone, él las esquivo y fue a esconderse en los arboles, Rugal creo más lanzas y las lanzo contra los árboles, las lanzas se enterraron en todos los arboles y aun no aparecía Tyrone_**

Sal niño, no tiene sentido que te escondas-dijo Rugal

 **¡SLASH!**

¡Aahh!-Rugal grito de dolor al sentir una de las espadas de Tyrone clavada en su espalda

Se ve que no eres muy listo-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tyrone le lanzo su otra espada a su espalda_**

 **¡SLASH!**

¡Aahhh!-grito Rugal más fuerte

 ** _La sangre comenzó a brotar de la espalda del caído, Tyrone lo jaro con fuerza hacia él, cuando lo atrajo lo agarro de su cabeza y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Azoto su cabeza contra el suelo creando un cráter, Rugal intento escapar de Tyrone pero este lo agarro de sus alas, puso su pie derecho en su espalda y comenzó a jalarlas_**

¿Te gustan mucho tus alas?-dijo Tyrone

¡Ahhh! ¡Basta!-grito Rugal de dolor

 ** _Por primera vez en su vida, Rugal comenzó a llorar por el dolor que sentía, era insoportable, era pero que cualquier castigo que sus jefes le darían_**

¡Por favor! ¡Piedad!-grito Rugal llorando

Lo siento-dijo Tyrone-Yo ya no tengo piedad

 ** _Tyrone jalo con fuerza las alas de Rugal y se las arranco, Rugal grito por el tremendo dolor que sentía, en el suelo se formo un charco de sangre, Tyrone arrojo lejos las alas de Rugal y preparo una de sus espadas, se acerco a Rugal y lo agarro de la cabeza_**

 ** _Puso su espada en su garganta y…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Le corto el suelo y lo soltó, Rugal había muerto y su cuerpo estaba en un charco de su propia sangre, Tyrone se acerco en donde estaba Amano y la cargo, Tyrone estaba por irse pero de la nada apareció un círculo en el suelo, , del círculo salieron Rias junto con su grupo_**

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Tyrone

¿A dónde crees que vas con ese ángel caído?-dijo Rias

Eso no fue lo que te pregunte-dijo Tyrone-Responde

Vine a hacerme cargo de ese ángel caído-dijo Rias

¿Quién te dio el derecho de decidir qué hacer con ella?-dijo Tyrone

Mira Tyrone tienes dos opciones: Me entregas a la caída y aceptas ser mí peón o si no te eliminaremos junto con ellas-dijo Rias

O tres yo te mato a ti junto a tu grupo-dijo Tyrone

Qué pena, Koneko-dijo Rias

Hai Buchou-dijo Koneko lanzándose hacia él

Maldición-dijo Tyrone poniendo a Amano en el piso cuidadosamente

 ** _Koneko le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que hizo retroceder a Tyrone, él se recupero y se lanzo hacia ella para darle un fuerte golpe_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _El golpe fue tan fuerte que la mando a volar contra los árboles del parque_**

Kiba-dijo Rias

Hai Buchou-dijo Kiba sacando una espada y lanzándose contra Tyrone

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Tyrone se defendió con sus espada creando choque de espadas, Kiba siguió lanzando sus ataques pero Tyrone los bloqueaba con facilidad_**

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Tyrone rompió la espada de Kiba sorprendiendo a Rias, Akeno y al mismo Kiba_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Tyrone le dio un golpe en la cara mandándolo contra la fuente del parque_**

¡Kiba!-grito Rias preocupada

Ara ara, este chico es interesante-dijo Akeno mientras cargaba royos en sus manos-Toma esto-dijo lazándole un rayo

 ** _Tyrone esquivo el rayo y corrió hacia ella para darle un golpe en el estomago la hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros, Akeno sujeto su estomago ya que el golpe en verdad había sido muy fuerte_**

Akeno, retira a todos-dijo Rias

Pero Buchou…

Sólo hazlo-dijo Rias

 ** _Akeno obedeció y empezó a cargar a todos, Tyrone dejo que Akeno se fuera con los demás dejándolo solo con Rias, los dos se miraron desafiantemente_**

Has lastimado a mis siervos, no permitiré que les hagas más daño-dijo Riaas haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico

 ** _Rias lanzo una ráfaga de energía destructiva que golpeo directamente a Jack_**

 **¡BOOM!**

 ** _El impacto provoco una explosión y una gran nube de polvo_**

Se acabo-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias estaba por retirarse pero sintió algo en sus piernas, vio que eran dos espadas con unas cadenas que estaban enredadas en sus piernas, en un instante cayó al suelo y fue arrastrado hasta un árbol, en el cual estaba Tyrone_**

Necesitas mejorar tú puntería-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tyrone lanzo a Rias al cielo, como unos 20 pies de altura y la jalo azotando a Rias bruscamente al suelo creando un gran cráter, Rias estaba por pararse pero Tyrone estaba arriba de ella con sus espadas listas para cortarle el cuello_**

 _¿Este es mi fin?-pensó Rias asustada_

 ** _Tyrone estaba a punto de acabar con Rias pero escucho sonidos de aplausos, ambos miraron de donde provenían los aplausos y vieron a un hombre de cabello largo de color carmesí con un traje marón y a su lado estaba una mujer de pelo gris con traje de sirvienta_**

 _Que chico tan guapo-pensó la mujer de pelo gris viendo a Tyrone_

Tu poder es verdaderamente impresionante-dijo el hombre

¡Onni-sama! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-grito Rias

¿Quién eres?-dijo Tyrone

Mi nombre es Sirzechs Lucifer y ella es Grayfia Lucifuge-dijo el pelirrojo –Y tenia muchas ganas de conocerte

Espera, ¿Cómo es que lo conoces onii-sama?-dijo Rias

Rias ¿Recuerdas la historia de Kratos, el dios de la guerra?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, el hombre que se convirtió en dios y que mato a todos los dioses del Olimpo, es más fuerte que cualquier demonio o criatura-dijo Rias

Bueno, estás viendo a su nieto-dijo Sirzechs

¡¿Quuué?!-grito Rias sorprendida y en shock

Parece que soy popular, ¿Vienes a pelar o qué?-dijo Tyrone

No, solo vengo a hablar contigo, pero quiero que sea en otro lado-dijo Sirzechs

De acuerdo, pero será mañana ya que quiero ir a descansar y me llevare a Amano conmigo-dijo Tyrone

Me parece bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en el club-dijo Sirzechs

De acuerdo-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tyrone volvió a carga a Amano y se fue del parque_**

Rias-dijo Sirzechs

¿Sí?-dijo Rias

Mañana debemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerza para que él se una a nuestro clan-dijo Sirzechs

Estoy de acuerdo onni-sama-dijo Rias

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Tyrone había llevado a Amano a su casa para que ella descansara, al despertar Amano vio a Tyrone que la miraba fijamente_**

 ** _Tyrone le comenzó a preguntar quien la había enviado a matarlo y cosas así, ella le dijo todo sobre su misión de matarlo, incluso le dijo su verdadero nombre_**

Así que tú verdadero nombre es Reynalle y te enviaron a matarme por ser el usuario de la Boosted Gear-dijo Tyrone

Sí, espero que me perdones-dijo Reynalle

Tranquila te perdono, te obligaron así que no es tú culpa-dijo Tyrone-Aparte o no estaría enojado con una chica tan linda y sexy como tú

¿Linda?-dijo Reynalle sonrojada

Sí eres linda, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras-dijo Tyrone

Gracias-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Tyrone se preparo para irse a la academia y dejo a Reynalle en la casa, salió de su casa y fue a la academia, llegando fue directo al club del ocultismo donde se encontró con Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias junto a su nobleza, la nobleza de Rias veía a Tyrone desconfianza por como los ataco anoche_**

Muy bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo Tyrone

Primero quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de mi hermana, ella pensó que eras una amenaza, segundo quería hablarte sobre llamado los 72 pilares que son Clanes de demonios que algunos están en defensa y protección del mundo humano y el demoniaco y el clan Gremory es una de los que la defiende

Ya veo, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-dijo Tyrone

Quiero ofrecerte algo-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué?-dijo Tyrone

Nos gustaría tener un aliado de gran poder como tú en nuestro clan-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y qué tendría yo a cambio?-dijo Tyrone

¿Te gusta pelear contra gente fuerte, verdad?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí-dijo Tyrone

Bueno, hay varios demonios fuertes a los que puedes enfrentar y también hay criaturas y dioses que tú abuelo no enfrento-dijo Sirzechs

¿Son fuertes esos dioses?-dijo Tyrone

Muy fuertes-dijo Sirzechs

Ok, me uniré pero no como peón ni nada de eso, seré como un aliado-dijo Tyrone

Me parece que está bien, por cierto quería preguntarte sobre la Sacred Gear que tienes-dijo Sirzechs

Sí es para saber cual tengo, es está-dijo Tyrone invocando un guante de color rojo con una joya verde en el centro

¡La Boosted Gear!-gritaron todos sorprendidos

El nieto que mato a los dioses del Olimpo tiene la Sacred Gear que puede matar un dios, que graciosa coincidencia-dijo Sirzechs

Bueno ya tengo que irme a mi salón, nos vemos luego-dijo Tyrone saliendo del club

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Tyrone_** _ **se encontraba rumbo a la academia hasta que escucharon un grito de una chica.**_

¡KYYAA!

 ** _Tyrone fue _a ver de dónde provenía el grito y se encontró con una hermosa monja rubia que estaba tirada en el suelo__**

 _¿Estás bien?-dijo Tyrone_

 _Disculpe, solo no me fije por donde caminaba-dijo la chica apenada_

 _No te preocupes déjame ayudarte-dijo Tyrone agarrando la maleta de la monja, la cual se abrió y dejo caer sus cosas_

 _¡Kyaa!-la rubia chillo de vergüenza al ver como Tyrone trataba de meter su ropa interior de nuevo en la maleta_

 _Lo siento-dijo Tyrone_

 _ **Después**_

 _ **Tyrone decidió llevarla a su destino**_

 _Mi nombre es Tyrone Dynami, mucho gusto-dijo Tyrone_

 _Yo soy Asia Argento es un placer-dijo la monja_

 _Dime Asia, ¿Adonde te diriges?-dijo Tyrone_

 _A la iglesia del pueblo-dijo Asia_

 _Ya veo-dijo Tyrone_

 _ **Por el camino se encontraron con un niño que estaba llorando que tenía una pequeña herida en su pie, Asia se acerco al niño y una luz verde comenzó a emanar en sus manos**_

 _Listo, ya estas curado-dijo Asia utilizando esa luz para curar al niño_

 _ **Al terminar la herida del niño se había curado por completo, el niño estaba feliz pero su madre al ver eso lo jalo lejos de ella**_

 _¿No te asusto?-dijo Asia_

 _¿Por qué debería estar asustado? Ayudaste a ese niño, eso fue bueno-dijo Tyrone_

 _Eres una buena persona Tyrone-kun-dijo Asia_

 _ **Siguieron su camino hacia la iglesia, al llegar Tyrone pudo detectar a varios caídos ahí reunidos**_

 _[Tyrone detectó a varios caídos aquí-dijo Ddraig mentalmente_

 _Sí, yo también las detecte-dijo Tyrone_

 _¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar algo de té?-dijo Asia_

 _Lo siento pero se me hace tarde para la academia-dijo Tyrone_

 _Ya veo, espero que nos volvamos a ver-Dijo Asia_

 _Yo también-dijo Tyrone despidiéndose de Asia_

 _ **Tiempo después en el club del ocultismo**_

 _No vuelvas a acercarte de nuevo a la iglesia y a su gente-dijo Rias firme_

 _¿Por qué?-dijo Tyrone_

 _Para nosotros los demonios es un lugar prohibido, y si nos entrometemos podríamos desatar otra guerra-dijo Rias_

 _Ya veo, buen volveré a la iglesia-dijo Tyrone_

 _¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?-dijo Rias_

 _Lo escuche pero recuerda tú no tienes poder sobre mí, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera-dijo Tyrone saliendo del club_

 _ **Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Casa de Tyrone_**

 ** _El entro a su casa y dejo su mochila pero antes que volviera a salir Reynalle le hablo_**

Tyrone ¿Qué pasa? Regresaste temprano-dijo Reynalle

Vine a dejar mis cosas, voy a ir a salvar a una chica de unos caídos-dijo Tyrone

¿Una chica?, ¿Por casualidad la chica era rubia?-dijo Reynalle

Sí-dijo Tyrone

Debemos ir rápido a salvarla, piensan realizar un ritual para obtener su Sacred Gear-dijo Reynalle

Un momento, ¿Asia tiene una Sacred Gear?-dijo Tyrone

[Oh sí, se me olvido decirte que ella tenía una Sacred Gear]-dijo Ddraig

¿Y apenas me lo dices?-dijo Tyrone

[Lo siento]-dijo Ddraig

¿Y de que trata el ritual?-dijo Tyrone

Deben matarla para obtener su Sacred Gear-dijo Reynalle

No lo permitiré, ¿Sabes cuándo se realizara el ritual?-dijo Tyrone

Aproximadamente en diez minutos-dijo Reynalle

Entonces démonos prisa-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Los dos salieron corriendo de la casa y fueron a la Iglesia_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Tyrone y Reynalle llegaron a la iglesia pero no se dieron cuenta que Rias y su nobleza los seguían_**

Mueve esas capillas, ahí están las escaleras que nos llevaran al lugar del ritual-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Tyrone le hizo caso y movió las capillas revelando las escaleras, ambos bajaron hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, la abrieron un poco y pudieron ver a muchos exorcistas, a Asia que estaba inconsciente y crucificada_**

Reynalle, quédate aquí, yo me hare cargo-dijo Tyrone

¿Estás seguro? Son demasiados, déjame ayudarte-dijo Reynalle

Tranquila, yo puedo contra todos-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tyrone abrió la puerta llamando la atención de todos los exorcistas_**

Escuchen, tienen dos opciones: me dan a la chica y nadie muere o los mato a todos y me llevo a la chica-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Los exorcistas no le hicieron caso y se lanzaron contra él_**

 _Ddraig, las Cestus de Nemea-dijo Tyrone mentalmente_

[Enseguida Tyrone]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _En el portón de la iglesia_**

Podemos entrar, no hay poder sacro-dijo Rias

Ara ara Rias, está mal acosar a un chico, más si es el nieto del dios de la guerra-dijo Akeno

No lo digas así, solo venimos a ayudarlo-dijo Rias

 ** _Ellos entraron a la iglesia y vieron las escaleras_**

Las escaleras llevan abajo-dijo Kiba

De seguro Ty….

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _El suelo tembló provocando que Rias y su nobleza perdieron el equilibro y cayeran al suelo_**

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Rias

 ** _Con Tyrone_**

 ** _Había una gran nube de humo en el lugar, al irse revelo a todos los exorcistas tendidos en el suelo muertos y a Tyrone que tenía dos guantes grandes de metal que tenía la cabeza de león_**

 _¿Este es el poder del nieto de Kratos?-pensó Reynalle asombrada_

 ** _Los guantes desaparecieron de los brazos de Tyrone y fue a liberar a Asia, él la cargo en su hombro y estaban por irse pero llego Rias junto a su nobleza_**

¿Qué haces aquí Rias?-dijo Tyrone

Solo veníamos a ayudarte, pero parece que ya te encargaste de todo-dijo Rias

Bueno si era solo eso me retiro, vámonos Reynalle-dijo Tyrone

Hai-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Ambos se fueron dejando al grupo Gremory en la iglesia_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Tyrone había llevado a Asia a su casa para que descansara, cuando se levanto Tyrone le explico todo lo que había sucedido, le explico sobre lo de la otra noche y como la rescato, también le hablo sobre los demonios que vivían en Kuo_**

¿Demonios buenos?-dijo Asia

Si, al parecer no todos los demonios son malos-dijo Tyrone-Bueno me tengo que ir, te quedaras con Reynalle

De acuerdo-dijo Asia

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Asia y Reynalle ahora asistían a la academia, Tyrone había hablado con el director y lo convencerlo para que ellas entraran a la academia._**

 ** _Los tres actualmente estaban regresando a casa, llegando a casa hicieron sus tareas y después cenaron, el primero en acabar de comer fue Tyrone y se fue a dormir a su cuarto_**

 ** _Tyrone estaba listo para dormir pero un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Rias_**

¿Qué haces aquí Rias?-dijo Tyrone

Tyrone, por favor hazme el amor-dijo Rias

¿Eh?-dijo Tyrone confundido

Quiero que tomes mi virginidad-dijo Rias comenzando a desvestirse

Pero sí apenas te conozco-dijo Tyrone

Lo sé, pero no puedo pedirle esto a kiba-dijo Rias quitándose la falsa y la camisa-Además se de antemano que los espartanos se acuestan con varias mujeres-dijo quitándose el sujetador

[En eso tiene razón, tú abuelo se acostó con varias mujeres, por eso naciste tú]dijo Ddriag mentalmente

 _No me ayudes Ddraig-dijo Tyrone_

Espera Rias-dijo Tyrone

¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti?-dijo Rias

No, si eres sexy p….

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar por que Rias lo beso_**

 _Ya que me importa-pensó Tyrone_

 ** _Tyrone llevo sus manos al trasero de Rias y le dio un fuerte apretón, Rias gimió en el beso por el apretón que le dio Tyrone_**

 ** _La recostó en la cama y comenzó a darle besos en su cuello dejando algunas marcas de chupones_**

~Mmm…Tyrone~

 ** _La forma que gemía su nombre hizo que Tyrone se excitara más, comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a sus grandes pechos, se llevo el pecho izquierdo a su boca mientras masajeaba el derecho con su otra mano_**

~Ahhh Tyrone~

 ** _La forma en cómo Tyrone le daba placer era genial, podía sentir como su coño se humedecía más y más durante que Tyrone jugaba con sus pechos_**

Tyrone…ahh…no es justo,,,mmm,,,,que yo solo este desnuda-dijo Rias tras gemidos

 ** _Tyrone se separo un momento de Rias para quitarse su camisa dejando que Rias viera su abdomen bien marcado y sus músculos, Tyrone se bajo de la cama y se quito su pantalón y sus calzoncillos dejando al aire su polla de 14 pulgadas_**

 _¿Eso entrara en mí?-pensó Rias sorprendida viendo la polla de Tyrone_

 ** _Tyrone siguió jugando con los pechos de Rias por un rato más hasta que los dejo y fue a su coño, pudo ver como la ropa interior de Rias estaba muy mojada, Tyrone le quito sus pantis y comenzó a darle pequeños besos haciendo que ella temblara_**

~Ahh…Tyrone...Ahh~

 ** _Abrió los labios de su coño e introdujo su lengua y la movió levemente_**

 ****Sigue…..mmm…que rico~

 ** _Tyrone movió más rápido su lengua haciendo que Rias arqueara su espalda, continuo moviendo su lengua de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos_**

 ****¡Tyrone….estoy por….aahh!~

 ** _Rias se corrió en la cara de Tyrone y él con gusto acepto sus jugos, Rias se avergonzó por venirse en la cara de Tyrone_**

Mmm, sabes deliciosa-dijo Tyrone sonrojando a Rias

 ** _Tyrone alineo su polla con el coño de Rias y la miro_**

¿Estás lista?-dijo Tyrone

Sí, pero se gentil, es mi primera vez-dijo Rias

 ** _Tyrone asintió y metió su polla lentamente en el coño de Rias, se detuvo cuando sintió su himen, él miro a Ria a los ojos y ella le dio una señal para que siguiera, Tyrone rompió el himen de Rias de una embestida provocando que soltara un grito de dolor y que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos_**

 ** _Tyrone se acerco a sus labios y la beso para que ignorara el dolor, se mantuvo quieto hasta que Rias le dio una señal para que comenzara a moverse, metió su polla por completo en el coño de Rias llegando hasta su útero, ella era jodidamente apretada_**

 ** _Tyrone comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento para que Rias se acostumbrara_**

~¡Aahh Tyrone!~

 _**Aumento la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas, Rias no paraba de gemir su nombre, la miro y vio que era más hermosa cuando gemía y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor**_

Eres muy hermosa Rias-dijo Tyrone haciéndola sonrojar

Y tú eres muy guapo-dijo Rias

 ** _Volvió a moverse pero esta vez más rápido, se quedo viendo los pechos de Rias que rebotaban cada vez que la penetraba, se agacho un poco y se llevo el pecho derecho a su boca mientras la embestía con fuerza_**

~¡Más rápido Tyrone, más rápido!~

 ** _La mente de Rias estaba poniéndose en blanco por como Tyrone la penetraba, cada vez que su polla golpeaba su útero sentía que se corría en ese momento_**

 ** _Tyrone_** _pudo sentir como las paredes de Rias comenzaban a apretarle con fuerza, ella se correría rápido así que aumento sus embestidas hasta que se corrí dentro de ella_

~¡Tyrone!~

 _Rias se corrió dejando que sus jugos mojaran la cama, Tyrone saco su polla y su semen comenzó a salir de ella_

Eso fue genial-dijo Rias

Sí que lo fue-dijo Tyrone

Vamos a descansar-dijo Rias

Ok-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Rias se acomodo en el pecho de Tyrone para dormir pero antes que durmieran la puerta del cuarto fue abierta dejando ver a Grayfia, Reynalle y Asia con sus caras sonrojadas_**

Grayfia-dijo Rias

No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto para anular el matrimonio-dijo Grayfia

¿Matrimonio?-dijo Tyrone

Mi virginidad me pertenece y yo puedo dársela al hombre que quiera y decidí dársela a Tyrone-dijo Rias

Bueno esto ya no se puede solucionar, tendré que decirle esto a tus padres y a Sirzechs-sama-dijo Grayfia antes de irse

Chicas-dijo Tyrone viendo a Reynalle y a Asia

¡No pienso perder!-gritaron las dos comenzando a desvestirse

¡¿Eh?!-grito Tyrone

 ** _Reynalle cerró la puerta y ella junto con Asia se metieron a la cama, ellas junto con Rias tenieron sexo con Tyrone varias horas_**

 ** _Cinco horas después_**

 ** _En la cama se encontraba Tyrone desnudo junto con Rias, Reynalle y Asia que también estaban desnudas y dormidas alado de Tyrone_**

Wow, eso fue genial-dijo Tyrone

[No cabe duda que eres nieto de Kratos, ya te has acostado con tres hermosas mujeres]-dijo Ddraig

Me alegra ser el nieto de un espartano-dijo Tyrone antes de quedarse dormido

 ** _Continuara…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Tyrone comenzó a despertarse, al estar despierto noto que ninguna de las chicas estaba en a cama, pero detecto un delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina, se vistió rápido y bajo_**

 ** _Ahí se encontró a Reynalle, Rias y Asia preparando el desayuno_**

Buenos días Tyrone-dijeron las tres sonriendo

Buenos días chicas-dijo Tyrone

Siéntate la comida ya está lista-dijo Rias

 ** _Tyrone se sentó en la mesa y las chicas pusieron varios platos de comida delante de él_**

Wow, chicas es mucha comida-dijo Tyrone

Pensamos que la necesitarías, ya que gastaste mucha energía con nosotras ayer-dijo Reynalle

Sí pero….

Por favor disfrútelo Tyrone-kun-dijo Asia

Ok-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tyrone tomo un tenedor y probo la comida_**

Está delicioso-dijo Tyrone alegrando a las chicas

[Tú en verdad tienes suerte]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Tyrone

[No solo dormiste con estas chicas, sino que también te han preparado un delicioso desayuno, las tienes completamente enamoradas de ti]-dijo Ddraig

Debe ser solo suerte-dijo Tyrone

[Suerte de espartano]-dijo Ddraig

Así que Tyrone-dijo Rias

¿Huh?-dijo Tyrone

¿Ya has pensado con quien te quedaras?-dijo Rias

¿Con quién me quedare?-dijo Tyrone confundido

Ayer nosotras tres te dimos nuestra virginidad-dijo Rias-Pero sabemos que no puedes tenernos a las tres, así que ¿A quién eliges para que sea tú pareja?

Pues, quiero quedarme con las tres-dijo Tyrone-Tal como tú dijiste, los espartanos pueden tener a varias mujeres ¿Por qué yo no?

¿Entonces estas diciendo que te compartamos?-dijo Reynalle

Sí-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Las tres se miraron y sonrieron_**

Esperábamos que digieras eso-dijo Rias

¿Eh?-dijo Tyrone confundido

Antes que despertaras, decidimos compartirte entre nosotras-dijo Asia

Ya veo, pero ¿No les molestara que otras chicas salgan conmigo?-dijo Tyrone

Mientras que tengas lugar en tú corazón para nosotras estaremos de acuerdo-dijo Rias

Es justo-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Terminando su desayunos se fueron a la academia, fueron directo al club donde se encontraba la nobleza de Rias, Grayfia y un chico rubio que usaba un traje de gala marrón_**

¿Tú eres Tyrone Dynami?-dijo el rubio a Tyrone

Sí-dijo Tyrone

 ** _El rubio intento golpear a Tyrone pero él le agarro su puño y lo alejo con una patada al pecho_**

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué querías golpearme?-dijo Tyrone

Por tomar lo que es mío-dijo el rubio

¿Tuyo? ¿Supuestamente que tome y quien eres tú?-dijo Tyrone

Soy Riser Phoenix y soy el prometido de Rias-dijo el rubio

¿Prometido?-dijo Tyrone sorprendido

Eso era antes, ahora soy la novia de Tyrone-dijo Rias

Me pueden explicar o que está pasando-dijo Tyrone

Veras, antes estaba comprometida por Riser por un contrato que hicieron mis padres con sus padres antes de que yo naciera-dijo Rias-Y la única de romper ese compromiso era que perdiera mi virginidad con otro hombre

Ya veo, pues lo siento rubio, Rias es mía-dijo Tyrone

Eso no lo permitiré-dijo Riser

 ** _Riser comenzó a expulsar su fuego y Tyrone invoco sus espadas y se preparo para pelear_**

Deténganse-dijo Grayfia poniéndose en medio de ellos-Los padres de Rias-sama y Riser-sama han llegado ha un acuerdo para romper el compromiso

¿Y cuál es?-dijo Riser

Se llevara a cabo un combate, el ganador será el prometido de Rias-sama-dijo Grayfia-¿Aceptan?

Acepto-dijo Tyrone

Yo igual, acabare contigo humano-dijo Riser

Eso lo veremos-dijo Tyrone

Bien, iré a confirmarlo con los líderes de los clanes-dijo Grayfia antes de desaparecer y segundos después se fue Riser

Tyrone ¿Estás seguro en enfrentarte a Riser?-dijo Rias

Sí ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo Tyrone

Es que él es un Phoenix, él y su familia poseen la habilidad de regenerarse. Son inmortales-dijo Rias

Eso mismo decían de los dioses del Olimpo hasta que llego mi abuelo y los mato-dijo Tyrone-No existe tal cosa como la inmortalidad, nadie lo es

Pero…

Oye no te preocupes, le pateare el trasero a ese rubio y todo saldrá bien-dijo Tyrone- Confía en mí

Ok, confió en ti-dijo Rias

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rias junto a su nobleza, Reynalle y Asia se encontraban en el gimnasio de la academia, también estaban los padres de Rias, de Riser y Sirzechs, todo estaba listo para el combate entre Tyrone y Riser_**

 ** _Los dos se miraban desafiantemente hasta que Grayfia apareció entre ellos_**

Yo seré el árbitro del encuentro, ¿Alguna queja?-dijo Grayfia

No-dijeron los dos

Bien empancemos-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Riser y Tyrone desaparecieron en un círculo mágico hasta el campo de combate, el campo se parecía a un tablero de ajedrez gigante_**

[Comiencen]-se escucho la voz de Grayfia

 _ **Riser creó grandes bolas de fuego y se las lanzo a Tyrone, él simplemente los esquivos, corrió rápidamente para darle un puñetazo a Riser en el estomago sacándole el aire y haciendo que sujetara su estomago**_

 ** _Tyrone cargo a Riser se echo a correr hacia una de las paredes estrellando el cuerpo de Riser_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Tyrone comenzó a darle poderosos golpes en el estomago, costillas y cara_**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PUMM!**

 **¡BAAM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡BAAM!**

 ** _Rise estaba recibiendo una tremenda paliza por Tyrone, había creado un gran cráter en la pared con su cuerpo, él se zafo de la golpiza de Tyrone dándole un patada en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder_**

 _ **Riser volvió a lanzarle bolas de fuego pero esta vez más rápido, Tyrone invoco sus espadas y estas comenzaron a emanar fuego sorprendiendo a Riser**_

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Tyrone cortaba cada bola de fuego que Riser le lanzaba sorprendiendo al rubio y a los demás, Tyrone corrió hacia Rise y…_**

 _ **¡PPAAMM!**_

 _ **Le dio un tremendo puñetazo que ocasiono sangrara de su boca, Tyrone retrocedió un poco y luego le dio otro fuerte puñetazo a Riser en el mentón haciéndolo caer duramente al suelo**_

 ** _Con los demás_**

¿Quién es ese chico?-dijo Lady Phoenix

Tyrone Dynami-dijo Sirzechs

Explíquenos Sirzechs-sama, ¿Cómo conoce a este chico?-dijo Lord Phoenix

Muy fácil, él es nieto de Kratos, el dios de la guerra-dijo Sirzechs

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los patriarcas Phoenix y Gremory

Eso significa que Rias….

Así es padre, ella tuvo sexo con el nieto del dios de la guerra-dijo Sirzechs-Y hemos hecho que este en nuestro lado

 _Mmm…debo admitir que el chico es muy guapo-pensó Lady Gremory viendo a Tyrone_

 ** _Con Tyrone y Riser_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 _ **Tyrone mando a volar a Riser con un golpe a la cara.**_

 _¿Cómo es posible que este idiota me supere?-pensó Riser enfadado_

 _ **Riser pasó su mano por su frente y vio que estaba sangrando mucho**_

 _No puedo creer que una basura como él me este ganando-pensó Riser-No lo permitiré, no lo permitiré_

¡No lo permitiré!-grito Riser

 _ **Riser se levanto y creó una enorme bola de fuego que cada vez se hacía más grande**_

Ha perdido la razón-dijo Tyrone

 _¡No permitiré que un humano insignificante me avergüence delante todo el mundo!-grito Riser haciendo la bola más grande- ¡Muere!_

 _ **Riser lanzo la bola de fuego, Tyrone no se movió de donde estaba**_

 _Ddraig, la espada del Olimpo-dijo Tyrone_

 _[Enseguida Tyrone]-dijo Ddraig_

 _ **En las manos de Tyrone apareció una gran espada que expulsaba una gran aura azul, la bola de fuego se acercaba él, Tyrone se lanzo contra la bola de fuego y…..**_

 _ **¡SLASH!**_

 _ **Todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, Tyrone había cortado la bola de fuego**_

 _ **¡BOOOOMMM!**_

 _ **Hubo una gran explosión detrás de él, todos se sorprendieron más al ver la espada de Tyrone, Riser a un no salía de su asombro, no se dio cuenta que Tyrone había dado un gran salto hacia él**_

 _ **¡SLASH!**_

 _ **Tyrone le hizo una gran cortada a Riser en su pecho, Riser cayó al suelo gritando y retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, su herida no se regeneraba así que comenzó a sangrar mucho**_

 _ **Intento pararse pero….**_

 _ **¡SLASH!**_

 _ **¡SLASH!**_

 _ **Tyrone le había clavado sus dos espadas en las palmas de sus manos haciendo imposible que se levantara y huyera, Tyrone camino hasta donde estaba y se paro encima de él**_

 _¿Te rindes?-dijo Tyrone_

 _Nunca me rinde ante una basura como tú-dijo Riser_

 _ **Los brazos de Tyrone comenzaron a brillar, después que la luz se fuera revelo las Cestus de de Nemea, Tyrone levanto la Cestus derecha y….**_

 _ **¡PPAAMM!**_

 _ **Le dio un tremendo golpe a Riser creando un gran cráter en e suelo con su cabeza**_

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 _ **Tyrone golpeaba a Riser sin piedad, la pobre cabeza del rubio estaba casi hecha puré, Tyrone dejaba de golpearlo para que se regenerara y volviera a golpearlo**_

 _ **Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos y aterrados por lo salvaje que puede ser Tyrone pero era de esperarse del nieto de Kratos**_

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 _ **¡PPPAAAAAMMM!**_

 _ **El último golpe rompió el suelo en dos, Riser estaba inconsciente y en charco de su propia sangre**_

[Riser Phoenix esta fuera de combate, Tyrone Dynami ha ganado]-se escucho la voz de Grayfia

 _ **Tyrone desapareció las Cestus de Nemea y él junto a Riser**_ ** _regresaron al gimnasio, rápidamente Rias corrió hacia él y le dio un apasionado beso enfrente de todos, Reynalle y Asia se pusieron celosas e increíblemente Grayfia y Lady Gremory también, ellos se separaron después de unos segundos_**

Gracias-dijo Rias

No iba a permitir que estuvieras con ese idiota-dijo Tyrone

Increíble-dijo Sirzechs aplaudiendo-Estuviste maravilloso

Gracias-dijo Tyrone

Felicidades-dijo Lord Gremory

¿Y usted es?-dijo Tyrone

Soy Lord Gremory, padre de Rias-dijo Lord Gremory

Oh, ¿Entonces usted comprometió a Rias con Riser?-dijo Tyrone

Se podr….

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Tyrone mando a volar a Lord Gremoy de un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente y sorprendiendo a todos_**

Espero que con eso aprenda a no comprometer a sus hijos con gente que no quieren-dijo Tyrone Vámonos Rias

Hai-dijo Rias

 ** _Ellos junto al resto del club salieron del gimnasio, Sirzechs junto los Phoenix fueron a ayudar a su padre y a Riser, mientras que Lady Gremory y Grayfia tenían un sonrojo en sus mejillas_**

 _Él es totalmente mi tipo-pensaron las dos_

 ** _Continuara….._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muy pronto subiré el próximo capítulo de Suicide Squad DxD, y mis otras dos historias, y dejen en los comentarios que chicas deberían estar en el harem de Tyrone, hasta el próximo capítulo._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Casa de Tyrone_**

~¡Ahhh Tyrone!~

 ** _Rias se encontraba montando la polla de Tyrone como si fuera una vaquera y él un toro, después del encuentro contra Riser, Rias junto Reynalle y Asia decidieron darle una recompensa a su novio_**

 ** _Reynalle y Asia se encontraban acostadas alado de Tyrone, Asia estaba a su derecha y Reynalle a su izquierda, cada una tenía una sonrisa y con rastro de semen es sus vaginas, prueba que Tyrone ya lo había hecho con ellas, las dos habían pequeños círculos en el pecho de Tyrone probando que estaban satisfechas_**

 ** _Rias movió sus caderas más rápido ya que estaba por correrse, Tyrone sentía como las paredes de Rias lo apretaban, él también se correría rápido_**

Rias estoy por…

~¡Hazlo!~ ~¡Yo también estoy cerca!~

 ** _Rias siguió moviendo sus caderas hasta que se corrió, Tyrone también se corrió dentro de ella inundando su vientre con su semen, Rias estaba cansada, ella se acostó en el pecho de su novio y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón_**

¿Te gusto tú recompensa?-dijo Reynalle

Me encanto-dijo Tyrone

Nos alegra mucho que lo disfrutaras Tyrone-kun-dijo Asia

Tyrone, quiero pedirte algo-dijo Rias

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Tyrone

Quería hacer la reunión del club aquí mañana, ¿Puedo?-dijo Rias

¿Para qué será la reunión?-dijo Tyrone

Para realizar las actividades del club-dijo Rias

Bien, pueden venir-dijo Tyrone

Gracias Tyrone-dijo Rias

 ** _Las chicas abrazaron a su novio y se durmieron, Tyrone también las abrazó y se durmió_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Fue un día normal en la academia, las clases habían terminado y ahora Tyrone junto el club del ocultismo estaban sentados en la sala de su casa_**

Ese es mi informe-dijo Akeno bebiendo un té preparado por Asia

No sabía que los demonios hacían esos contratos-dijo Tyrone

Sabrías más si pasaras más tiempo conmigo y los chicos-dijo Rias

Tal vez lo haga-dijo Tyrone

Por cierto Reynalle, ¿No tienes problemas si estás aquí?-dijo Rias

No, después de lo que paso me mancharon de traidora o muerta y por eso puedo estar aquí-dijo Reynalle

Ya veo-dijo Rias

Además, sí alguien intenta lastimarme Tyrone me defenderá ¿Verdad?-dijo Reynalle pegándose a Tyrone haciendo enojar a Rias y a Asia

 _Rias se ve tan linda enojada-pensó Akeno-Pero ¿Qué es este dolor en mi pecho?_

Claro, no dejare que nade les haga daño-dijo Tyrone

Lo ven-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Han pasado unos días desde el encuentro de Tyrone y Riser, Rias se había mudado a la casa de Tyrone, ahora se encontraba en el club del ocultismo, todo estaba bien hasta que alguien toco la puerta_**

 **Tock Tock**

Adelante-dijo Rias

 ** _Al club entro un grupo de chicas y un chic rubio_**

¿A qué se debe tu visita Sona?-dijo Rias

Vine a presentar a mí nuevo siervo-dijo Sona

Mucho gusto Gremory-senpai, me llamo Saji Genshirou y soy e peón de Sona-Kaichou-sama-dijo e chico rubio

Mucho gusto Saji-kun-dijo Rias

Rias, ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Tyrone

Ella es Sona Sitri es una demonio de clase alta como yo y ellos son sus siervos-dijo Rias

Un gusto conocerlos-dijo Tyrone

El gusto es nuestro nieto de Kratos-dijo Sona

Así que lo saben-dijo Tyrone

Después de la paliza que le diste a Riser todos saben quién eres-dijo Sona

 ** _Tyrone conoció a los siervos de Sona y se llevo bien con todos, después de una conversación el consejo estudiantil se retiro_**

 ** _En la noche-En la casa de Tyrone_**

 ** _Reynalle, Rias y Asia se encontraban preparando la cena mientras que Tyrone se encontraba entrenando en el patio de su casa_**

¿Dónde está Tyrone?-dijo Rias

Está entrenando en el patio-dijo Reynalle

Lo llamaré, la cena está casi lista-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias se dirigió al patio y vio como Tyrone hacia abdominales sin su playera, ella podía ver su torso desnudo y cubierto de sudor, ella se escondió y se quedo mirando al espartano_**

 _Espartano y demonio, es una buena combinación-pensó contenta Rias_

 ** _En el comedor_**

 ** _La comida estaba en la mesa pero faltaban dos personas para comenzar a comer_**

¿Dónde están Rias y Tyrone?-dijo Reynalle-La comido se enfría

Deben seguir en e patio-dijo Asia

Iré por ellos-dijo Reynalle

 ** _En el patio_**

 ** _Reynalle llego en donde Rias estaba observando a Tyrone_**

¿Te le vas a quedar viendo todo el día?-dijo Reynalle

¡Reynalle!-grito Rias sorprendida

Se que es un espectáculo para la vista pero es hora de comer-dijo Reynalle- Avísale a Tyrone que la cena está lista-dijo entrando a la casa

 _Qué vergüenza-pensó Rias sonrojada_

 ** _Rias fue a avisarle a Tyrone que la comida estaba lista y los dos entraron a la casa, después de comer Tyrone fue a tomar un baño en el cual se unieron las chicas, después de su baño se fueron a dormir, Rias y Reynalle de durmieron al lado izquierdo y derecho de Tyrone mientras que Asia se durmió en su pecho_**

 ** _Al día después-Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Los eventos deportivos entre clubes habían comenzado y el primer encuentro era del club del ocultismo contra el club de manga_**

¡Todos apunten a Tyrone!-grito uno del club de manga lanzando un cañonazo a Tyrone

¿Por qué todos me atacan?-dijo Tyrone esquivando los cañonazos que le lanzaban

Todos están distraídos con Tyrone, contraataquen-dijo Rias

Hai-dijeron todos los miembros del club

 ** _Todos estaban atentos en el juego, bueno todos menos Kiba que era el único que tenia la mente en las nubes y eso fue aprovechado por sus oponentes_**

¡Muere niño bonito!-grito un miembro del otro equipo lazándole un cañonazo

¡Kiba esquívalo!-grito Rias

 ** _Kiba no hizo caso y se quedo parado, la pelota estaba a punto de pegarle pero fue detenida por Tyrone_**

¿Estás bien Kiba?-dijo Tyrone

Sí, no pasa nada Tyrone-san-dijo Kiba alejándose

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de ganarles a los demás clubes (Gracias a Tyrone lograron la mayoría de las victorias) pero no pudieron celebrar por…_**

 **¡PLAF!**

¿Ya te calmaste?-dijo Rias seria abofeteando a Kiba

 ** _Todos los demás solo miraban la escena_**

Me retiro Buchou-dijo Kiba

Espera Kiba-dijo Rias tratando de detenerlo

Solo estoy cansado, nos vemos-dijo Kiba listo para irse

¿Qué te pasa Kiba?-dijo Tyrone

Solo recordé porque estoy peleando-dijo Kiba

¿Y porque peleas?-dijo Tyrone

Por mis camaradas caídos, peleo para destruir las Excaliburns-dijo Kiba marchándose

¿Excaliburns?-dijo Tyrone confundido

Son espadas sagradas, existen siete Excaliburns-dijo Rias-Antes era una sola espada pero en la gran guerra se dividió en siete

Ya veo, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Kiba?-dijo Tyrone

Eso es algo que el mismo tendrá que contarles-dijo Rias

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban en el club, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Rias dio una gran noticia_**

Así que dos miembros de la iglesia que portan Excaliburns vienen a vernos-dijo Tyrone

Sí, al parecer fragmentos de Excaliburn han sido robadas y se encuentran en este pueblo-dijo Rias

Ya veo-dijo Tyrone

Rias-san, ¿Ellos no nos atacaran?-dijo Asia asustada

Ellos juraron por dios que no nos atacarían pero no bajaremos la guardia-dijo Rias

¿Por qué quieren hablar con nosotros?-dijo Tyrone

Lo más probable es que hablen con nosotros ya que controlamos parte de la ciudad-dijo Rias

Entiendo, Raynalle ¿Te quedaras o iras a la casa?-dijo Tyrone

Volveré a la casa y dejare a Asia a tú cuidado, no quiero que te metas en problemas-dijo Raynalle

 ** _Tras decir eso salió del club y_ se fue a su casa**

 ** _Al pasar el tiempo se encontraron con los miembros de la iglesia, ambas eran chicas, una era castaña y tenía el pelo en dos coletas y la otra era peli azul con un mechón verde_**

 ** _También estaban el resto de los miembros del club, pero Kiba tenía una expresión de enfado y una hostilidad a los miembros de la iglesia_**

 ****Mucho gusto mi nombre es Irina Shidou y ella es mi compañera Xenovia Quarta-dijo la castaña-Venimos en una misión recomendada por el vaticano de reunión de los fragmentos de Excaliburn que fueron robadas

Varios fragmentos de Excaliburn se encuentran reunidos en esta ciudad-dijo Xenovia

Al parecer los responsables de este delito son los lideres de Grigori en especifico uno de sus líderes, Kokabiel-dijo Irina

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre, menos Tyrone_**

¿Quién es Kokabiel?-dijo Tyrone

Kokabiel es un caído que sobrevivió a la gran guerra-dijo Rias

La iglesia católica a la cual sirvo poseía dos Excaliburn una fue robada y la otra la tengo yo-dijo Irina señalando una pulsera que tenía en su brazo

¿No se supone que las Excaliburn son espadas?-dijo Tyrone

Sí, mi Excalliburn Mimic tiene la habilidad de cambiar de forma-dijo Irina

Irina no releves a los demonios los secretos de las Excaliburn-dijo Xenovia

Lo siento Xenovia-dijo Irina

En todo caso venimos a pedirles que no se entrometan, este es un asunto del vaticano que nosotras debemos resolver-dijo Xenovia

¿Solo ustedes harán esta misión?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo xenovia

No hay forma que ustedes derrotan a Kokabiel y recuperen las espadas-dijo Rias

¿Dudas de nuestra fe?-dijo Irina

No dudo se su fe, si no de su sentido común-dijo Rias

No nos importa lo que piensen solo no se metan en nuestros asuntos-dijo Xenovia

¿Planean morir?-dijo Rias

Si es por cumplir con las órdenes de dios no me importa morir-dijo Irina

Pienso lo mismo….aunque preferiría no morir-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Estaban por marcharse pero Xenovia miro fijamente a Asia_**

¿Tú eres la bruja Asia Argento?-dijo Xenovia

Ehh uhm…yo-dijo Asia nerviosa y dolida por ser llamada bruja

¿Usted es la bruja? ¿La primera santa doncella?-dijo Irina

Yo uhm-dijo Asia nerviosa

Como crees Xenovia, ella es ahora un demonio, no puede adorar a dios-dijo Irina

No, siento que sus creencias aun son fuertes-dijo Xenovia

Eso es cierto ¿Aun crees en dios?-dijo Irina

Por supuesto que aun creo en él…desde pequeña creí en él…aun siendo un demonio creo en el señor-dijo Asia

De ser así deja que te exorcice con mi Excaliburn-dijo Xenovia lanzándose contra Asia con su espada

 **¡CRANCK!**

 ** _Tyrone detuvo el ataque de Xenovia con sus espadas sorprendiendo a Xenovia_**

Detente-dijo Tyrone

Como puedes detener mi Excaliburn con esas pequeñas espadas-dijo Xenovia sorprendida

Estás son más poderosas de lo que parecen-dijo Tyrone-Pero no cambies de tema, no dejare que lastimen a Asia

Tyrone-kun deje lago para mí-dijo Kiba palmeando el hombro de Tyrone

¿Quién eres?-dijo Xenovia

Soy tú senpai-dijo Kiba

Ya veo, había escuchado que un sobreviviente del proyecto Excaliburn que había encarnado como demonio –dijo Xenovia

¡Cállate!-grito Kiba

 ** _Después de eso decidieron pelear, el encuentro se llevaría detrás del viejo edificio de la escuela, Tyrone se enfrentaría contra Irina y Kiba contra Xenovia_**

Ya esta lista la barrera-dijo Akeno

Esta será una pelea para determinar el poder de tus siervos Gremory-dijo Xenovia quitándose la capucha que llevaba revelando un traje de cuero negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo

 ** _Con Kiba y Xenovia_**

Vamos a ver qué tan fuertes eres senpai-dijo Xenovia

Jure destruir esas espadas por mis camaradas caídos y no pienso retractarme a mi palabra-dijo Kiba lazándose a Xenovia

 ** _Xenovia detuvo e ataque con su Excaliburn_**

Eres rápido pero te falta fuerza-dijo Xenovia haciendo un revés destruyendo la espada de Kiba

Esto aun no termina-dijo Kiba creando otra espada y volviendo a atacar a Xenovia

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Era el sonido de la espada de Kiba rompiéndose_**

¿Eso es todo senpai?-dijo Xenovia

¡Aun no!-grito Kiba volviéndose a lanzar

 ** _Con Tyrone y Irina_**

 ** _Irina transformo su pulsera a una katana y se lanzo a atacar a Tyrone pero él bloqueaba sus ataque con mucha facilidad con sus espadas, así estuvieron un rato hasta que Tyrone esquivo un ataque de Irina y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Tyrone le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire, Irina cayo inconsciente al recibir tremendo golpe_**

 ** _Con kiba y Xenovia_**

Utilizare todo lo que tengo en esto-dijo Kiba creando una gran espada

Mal pensado senpai-dijo Xenovia lazándose contra Kiba

 ** _Ambas espadas chocaron pero la espada de Kiba fue fácilmente destruida_**

¿¡Como?!-exclamo Kiba

Tu fuerte es la velocidad no la fuerza-dijo Xenovia golpeando a Kiba en el estomago con el mango de su espada

¿Ya terminaste?-dijo Tyrone acercándose

¿Dónde está Irina?-dijo Xenovia

Esta haya-dijo el espartano señalando a Irina

Entonces empecemos con esto-dijo Xenovia lazándose al espartano

 ** _Tyrone esquivo fácilmente su ataque y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a Xenovia, ella soltó su espada y cayó al suelo_**

 _Que fuerza tan monstruosa-pensó antes de quedar inconsciente_

Esto termino-dijo Tyrone caminando donde estaban los demás

Bien hecho Tyrone-kun-dijo Akeno

Les diste una lección senpai-dijo Koneko

Tyrone-kun-dijo Asua abrazando a Tyrone y llorando en su pecho

No llores Asia, no dejare que te hagan daño, y te protegería-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Esas palabras la conmovieron abrigándola a derramar más lágrimas y abrazar más fuerte al espartano_**

Espera un momento Kiba-dijo Rias tratando de detener a Kiba pero fue en vano

 ** _Continuara…._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Cafetería_**

 ** _En una cafetería se encontraba un pequeño grupos de l academia Kuo para discutir_**

¡No! Ni pienses que seré parte de esto Tyrone-dijo Saji

Vamos Saji, no podeos permitir que Kiba muera por enfrentarse a las Excaliburn sin ayuda-dijo Tyrone

Estamos hablando de las Excaliburn, un simple corte que nos hagan y es un adíos para nosotros-dijo Saji

Tranquilo, no pasara nada estando conmigo-dijo Tyrone

Si no te preocupes, estaremos a salvo estando cerca de Tyrone-dijo Reynalle

¿Qué hace Reynalle-san aquí?-dijo Saji

Ya que ese tal Kokabiel está involucrado puedo ayudarlos-dijo Reynalle-Ya que sé donde se encuentran las bases de los caídos aquí en Kuo, además es tu labor resolver los problemas que ocurran en la ciudad [Peón] Sitri

Pero nos enfrentaremos a uno de los líderes de los caídos-dijo Saji

Ya te lo die, no pasara nada-dijo Tyrone

Bien me apunto, pero no le digan nada a Kaichou-dijo Saji

Bien, y a puedes dejar de espiar Koneko-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Diciendo eso una joven peli plateada entro a la cafetería, ella se sentó con ellos y Tyrone le conto el plan_**

Así que ese es su plan Tyrone-senpai-dijo Koneko

 ** _Saji está nervioso ya que si Koneko hablaba y si Sona se llegaba a enterar recibiría un horrible castigo_**

También ayudare-dijo Koneko

¿Por qué nos ayudaras? ¿No te meterás en problemas con Rias?-dijo Tyrone

No quiero perder a Yuto-senpai, es como un hermano que me cuida-dijo Koneko

Bien pero lo mantendrás en secreto-dijo Tyrone

No hay problema-dijo Koneko

Bien vámonos-dijo Tyrone

Hai-dijeron los tres

 ** _Los cuatro salieron de la cafetería y emprendieron con la primera parte de su plan que era encontrar a las exorcistas_**

¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a las exorcistas?-dijo Saji

No será difícil, están ahí-dijo Tyrone señalando frente de él

 ** _Los demás se sorprendieron por que era cierto, las dos exorcistas se encontraban enfrente de ellos usaban túnicas y se encontraban pidiendo limosna a los peatones que los miraban extraño. Se acercaron a hablar con ellas pero antes que dijeron una palabra las dos exorcistas perdieron la conciencia por la falta de hambre, los chicos la cargaron y las llevaron a un restaurante_**

 ** _En el restaurante_**

 ** _Durante el camino las dos exorcistas murmuraban cosas como "le vendimos el alma al diablo" entre otras cosas, ya en el restaurante las dos exorcistas se daban un banquete con mucha comida_**

Delicioso, la comida japonesa es deliciosa-dijo Xenovia

Echaba de menos la comida de mi país-dijo Irina

Gracias por la comida-dijo Xenovia bebiendo un vaso de agua

 ****Xenovia ¿Qué haremos ahora?, ¿Esto no se considera como venderle el alma al diablo?-dijo Irina preocupada

Eso no pareció preocuparte después del segundo filete-dijo Reynalle

Eso no es cierto-dijo Irina

Aun así gracias por la comida, aunque es el fin del mundo ser ayudado por un demonio-dijo Xenovia

Gracias por la comida-dijo Irina juntando sus manos en plegaria

Auch-exclamaron Koneko y Saji siendo lastimados

Perdón olvide que esto dala a los demonios-dijo Irina

¿Por qué no les afecto a ustedes?-dijo Xenovia mirando a Reynalle y Tyrone

Antes era un ángel pura por lo que los rezos no dañan a os caídos-dijo Reynalle

Como demonios te uniste a los caídos-dijo Xenovia preparándose para atacarla pero fue detenida por Tyrone

Ella no es enemiga-dijo Tyrone

Explicate-dijo Xenovia

Ella fue traicionada por sus compañeros, en estos momentos nadie sabe que ella está viva y ella nos ayudara a ubicar las bases de los caídos en la ciudad-dijo Tyrone

En este momento somos aliados, así que deja ese instinto asesino enviada de la inglesa-dijo Reynalle

Bien, ¿Para qué nos reunimos?-dijo Xenovia

Queremos ayudarles a destruirlas-dijo Tyrone sorprendiendo a las dos exorcistas

Está bien dejaremos que nos ayuden a destruir las Excaliburn pero asegúrense de no revelar sus identidades-dijo Xenovia-No queremos que nuestros superiores y enemigos piensen que estamos trabajando con ustedes

¿Estás segura Xenovia¡-dijo Irina

Para serte sincera Irina, creo que es muy duro recuperar las Excaliburn y enfrentarse a Kokabiel solo nosotras dos-dijo Xenovia

Bien, ahora les contaremos nuestro plan-dijo Tyrone

Esperen, primero quiero llamar a alguien-dijo Irina

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de una llamada rápida, vino un cierto rubio para unirse al grupo_**

Entiendo la situación, pero me siento insatisfecho que las portadoras de Excaliburn me den permiso para destruirlas-dijo Kiba

Esa no es una forma apropiada de hablar, si fueras un demonio exiliado no dudaría en cortarte con mi Excaliburn-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Los dos se quedaron mirando con enfado_**

Así que le guardas rencor al "Proyecto espada sagrada", a la iglesia y a las Excaliburn-dijo Irina

Obviamente-dijo Kiba fríamente

Pero Kiba-kun, gracias a ellos personas como Xenovia y yo pudimos utilizar las Excaliburn-dijo Irina

¡Pero eso no justifica que nos desecharan solo por ser fracasos!-grito Kiba y todos se quedaron callados

Sin duda alguna ese proyecto fue una mancha muy oscura para los miembros del Vaticano-dijo Xenovia-La persona encargada del proyecto tenia creencias por lo que fue juzgado por herejía y fue expulsado de la iglesia, recientes informes nos revelaron que trabaja para los caídos ahora

¿Está con los caídos? Dime su nombre-dijo Kiba

Balba Galilei, también llamado como el "Obispo Genocida"-dijo Xenovia

Así que se trata de él-dijo Reynalle llamando la atención de los demás

¿Sabes de el Reynalle?-dijo Tyrone

Sí, antes que Asia apareciera un extraño monje llego, tan pronto lo vi sentí algo extraño en él como si me dijera que me mantuviera lejos de él-dijo Reynalle

Bien, si voy tras los caídos podre dar con él-dijo Kiba-Ya que nos brindaron esa información yo también les diré la mía, hace unos días me entere de una persona utiliza una Excaliburn para matar a otros sacerdotes que probablemente de los suyos

¿Cuál es su nombre?-dijo Xenovia

Frees Zelzan ¿Les suena?-dijo Kiba

¡El lunático de Freed tiene una Excaliburn!-grito Reynalle sorprendida

¿También lo conoces?-dijo Tyrone

Claro, es un maldito loco que solo piensa en pelear-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Xenovia saco un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo, escribió un numero en el_**

Tengan, con esto nos podrán contactar una vez que tengamos todo listo pasaremos a la estrategia de equipo-dijo Xenovia dándole el papel a Tyrone-Eso es todo, te pagaremos la comida la próxima vez Tyrone

No veremos después Tyrone-kun-dijo Irina

 ** _Tras decir eso las dos salieron del restaurante_**

Tyrone-kun ¿Por qué me está ayudando?-dijo Kiba

Porque Rias se pondría triste si te perdiera y no quiero ver eso, a demás todos ustedes son mi familia, esa es la razón-dijo Tyrone

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Tyrone, Reynalle , Koneko, Saji y Kiba usaban disfraces de sacerdotes pero con cruces falsas para que les hicieran daño, los cuatro caminaban hacia una iglesia abandonada_**

 ** _Tyrone pudo sentir dos presencias dentro de la iglesia_**

Esperen-dijo Tyrone y todos se detuvieron

¿Qué pasa Tyrone?-dijo Reynalle

No hay necesidad que se sigan ocultando-dijo Tyrone

Vaya parece que nos descubrieron

 ** _De la iglesia salió un hombre viejo vestido con ropa de sacerdote y un chico peli blanco con sonrisa de maniaco_**

¡Balba Galilei!-exclamo Kiba furioso

Parece que me recuerdan-dijo Balba

¿Qué piensan hacer con las Excaliburn robadas?-dijo Tyrone

Eso lo sabrán en poco tiempo, pero por el momento nos tenemos que ir-dijo Balba tratando de escapar

¡No te lo permitiré!

 ** _Xenovia e Irina aparecieron delante de Balba impidiendo que escapara_**

Balba Galilei, Freed Zelzan en nombre de dios y del Vaticano los ejecutare aquí mismo-dijo Xenovia apuntando a Balba con su Excaliburn

No menciones ese nombre enfrente de mí perra-dijo Freed

Esto no pinta bien, el [Sword Birth], dos enviadas de de la iglesia portadores de Excaliburn y el [Sekiruttei], no pinta nada bien-dijo Balba sacando una pequeña esfera-Supongo que tendré que usar esto

 ** _Arrojo la esfera al suelo creado una luz que segó a todos, al dispersarse la luz, los dos ya habían desaparecido_**

Maldición-dijo Kiba

No los dejare escapar-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Ella junto con Irina fueron a buscarlos, Kiba también se marco en busca de Balba y Freed, Tyrone también iba a ayudar a buscarlos pero…_**

¿Qué haces aquí Tyrone?

 ** _Atrás de ellos estaba una Rias molestas y a su lado estaba Sona_**

¿Me podrías explicar Tyrone?-dijo Rias

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de una explicación, Rias no estaba muy contenta, ella sabía que si ellos estaban con Tyrone no pasaría nada grave_**

Saji, ¿Estabas haciendo esto a mis espaldas?-dijo Sona molesta

Lo siento Kaichou-dijo Saji con miedo

Koneko-dijo Rias viendo a su Torre

¿Sí?-dijo la loli

¿Por qué hiciste esto?-dijo Rias

No quería que Yuuto-senpai se fuera-dijo Koneko

Te entiendo-dijo Rias abrazándola

No seas ruda con ella, fue mi idea, pero sabes que no pasaría nada su yo estaba cerca-dijo Tyrone

Creo que tienes razón –dijo Rias

 **¡SLAP! ¡SLAP! ¡SLAP!**

 ** _El sonido llamo la atención de todos y voltearon a ver al pobre de Saji que estaba recibiendo azotes en el trasero como si fuera un niño pequeño_**

Necesitas reflexionar tú conducta-dijo Sona fríamente

¡Lo siento Kaichou!-grito Saji con lagrimas en los ojos

No mil azotes más-dijo Sona

 _Pobre, si eso iba a pasar no lo hubiera llamado-pensó Tyrone viendo al pobre rubio recibiendo los azotes_

Enviare a mi familiar a vigilar a Yuuto, iremos con el resto de los miembros del club si la situación se pone fea-dijo Rias-Vamos a decidir qué hacer desde ahí ¿De acuerdo?

Sí-dijeron su grupo

 ** _Rias atrajo al espartano hacia ella, lo beso y luego lo abrazo_**

No vuelvas hacer algo así ¿Ok?-dijo Rias

No lo volveré hacer-dijo Kokuen abrazando a las dos pero vio como Reynalle estaba celosa-Ven Reynalle

 ** _La caída se unió al abrazo_**

¡Uwaaa! Kaicho ellos terminaron con un buen ambiente-dijo Saji

¡Ellos son ellos y nosotros somos nosotros!-grito Sona

 **¡SLAP! ¡SLAP! ¡SLAP!**

Volvamos a casa chicas-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Casa de Tyrone_**

Volvimos-dijeron los cuatro entrando al castillo

Bienvenidos Tyrone-kun, Rias-san, Reynalle-san-dijo Asia vestida con solo un delantal

Woa Asia, ¿Qué haces vestida así?-dijo Tyrone viendo el cuerpo de Asia

Una amiga me dijo "no tienes que llevar nada debajo del delantal cuando cocinas en Japón"-dijo Asia muy roja- Es vergonzoso pero tengo que acostumbrarme a la cultura japonesa

Fue Kiryu ¿Verdad?-dijo Reynalle

Si ella me lo dijo, auu que frío, es lo malo de no usar ropa interior-dijo Asia

Creo que usare uno-dijo Rias

Yo igual-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Reynalle y Rias se fueron de ahí dejando a Tyrone y a Asia solos_**

Te queda bien-dijo Tyrone haciéndola avergonzar-Asia

¿Sí?-dijo Asia

Si los chicos de la iglesia o cualquiera te amenace, te juro que te protegeré y los echare a todos-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Con los ojos llorosos Asia abrazo con fuerza a Tyrone_**

Tyrone-kun, no me arrepiento de haberme convertido en demonio, tampoco eh olvidado mi fe en dios pero he ganado algo más importante que mis sentimiento por dios-dijo Asia

¿Y qué es?-dijo Tyrone

Tyrone-kun. Rias-san, Reynalle-san, todos los del club y todos mis amigos de la escuela son importantes para mí, no quiero perderlos-dijo Asia-Quiero estar con ellos siempre, no quiero quedarme sola nunca más

No estás sola, nunca te dejar sola así que no llores, mejor dame una sonrisa me gusta cuando sonríes-dijo Tyrone sonriendo

Me alegra haber venido a este país y hacerte conocido Tyrone-kun-dijo Asia

A mí igual me alegra haber venido a este país-dijo Tyrone

¡Tyrone también me puse esto!

 ** _Tyrone volteo y vio a Rias y a Reynalle que estaban completamente desnudos con solo un delantal más pequeño que solo cubrían las partes importantes_**

Woa chicas, ¿están tratando de seducirme?-dijo Tyrone viendo los cuerpos de las chicas

Tal vez-dijo Reynalle

¿Lo conseguimos?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tyrone cargo a Asia y luego a Reyrnalle y a Rias, subió a su cuarto, deposito a las chicas en la cama, cerró la puerta y se desvistió, durante tres horas solo se escucharon gemidos, gritos y rechinidos en la casa de Tyrone_**

 ** _Los cuatro se encontraban desnudos durmiendo, las chicas se encontraban abrazando a su novio, todo estaba tranquilo has que…_**

 _Se aproxima alguien fuerte-pensó Tyrone_

 ** _El se levanto haciendo lo más posible para no despertar a las chicas, bajo y salió de la casa. Las chicas bajaron pocos segundos y vieron como Tyrone miraba al cielo, ahí vieron a un ángel caído de diez alas negras, parecía un hombre joven vestido de negro con accesorios detallados y una expresión maligna_**

E…e…es ¡Kokabiel!-grito Reynalle aterrada

 _Se nota que es fuerte-pensó Tyrone_

 ** _Al fijarse mejor podían ver que Kokabiel estaba sujetando a alguien_**

Este es un regalo-dijo Kokabiel lanzo a la persona

 ** _Tyrone atrapo a la persona y vio que se trataba de Irina que estaba muy herida_**

Vino a mí base así que le di una apropiada bienvenida-dijo Kokabiel-Aunque no pude atrapar a los otros dos

Asia curara-dijo Tyroe

Hai-dijo Asia acercándose a Irina y comenzó a curarla

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Tyrone

Voy a arrasar esta ciudad y la academia kuo como punto de partida-dijo Kokabiel

Si haces eso empezara de nuevo la guerra entre dios, los caídos y los demonios-dijo Rias

Eso es lo que quiero, planeo enfurecer a Michael y comenzar una guerra al robar las Excaliburn pero me manda a exorcistas patéticos y a dos de espadas sacras-dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa de maniaco-e aburrida, mejor quiero pelear con un verdadero oponente como el descendiente del dios de la guerra

Cuando quieras-dijo Tyrone

Ven a la escuela-dijo Kokabiel antes de desaparecer

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Llegaron a la academia donde se encontraba el consejo estudiantil colocando una barrera para la protección de la academia, Tyrone junto el club del ocultismo entraron a la barrera_**

 ** _En el centro del campo de la escuela habían cuatro espadas que brillaban con luces extrañas mientras flotaban, también había un sospechoso círculo mágico que se extendía todo el campo de la escuela y en el centro del círculo estaba Balba_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Tyrone

Voy a unir las cuatro Excaiburn en una sola-dijo Balba

¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para que las Excaliburn se fusionen?-dijo Kokabiel

No tardaran ni cinco minutos-dijo Balba

Perfecto, te dejo el resto a ti-dijo Kokabiel antes de mirar a Tyrone-¿Estás listo?

Cuando quieras-dijo Tyrone

Bien pero primero tendrás que pelear contra mis mascotas que saque del infierno-dijo Kokabiel

 ** _Tras decir eso chasqueo los dedos, en ese momento desde las profundidades de la oscuridad se escucho el sonido de la tierra resquebrajándose y de que algo se acercaba, unos diez metros de altura con un cuerpo muy grande, cuadrúpedo con garras afiladas y colmillos resplandecientes en su boca o mejor dicho bocas debido a las tres cabezas que este ser poseía_**

 **¡ROOOAAAR!**

 ** _Dio un poderoso rugido que hizo temblar el suelo_**

Cerbero-dijo Rias

¿Cerbero?-dijo Tyrone

Es una criatura muy famosa que tiene el apodo del perro guardián del infierno-dijo Reynnalle

Ya veo, yo me encargo-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tyrone invoco sus espadas y se lanzó contra Cerbero, el gran perro intento darle una gran mordida a Tyrone pero él lo detuvo agarrándolo, utilizo una de sus espadas y el entero atravesando su cabeza, las otras dos cabezas intentaron morderlo pero él las esquivo y poniendo la cabeza del en medio en el centro haciendo que las otras dos le mordieran el cuello_**

 ** _Tyrone saltó sobre Cerbero, agarro la cabeza izquierda y….._**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Le rompió el cuello, después enredo una de sus cadenas de sus espadas en la cabeza que quedaba, la atrajo hacia él y luego utilizo la otra para enterrársela en la cabeza, al final Cerbero cayó muerto en pocos segundos_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Tyrone

 **¡RROOOAARR!**

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver y había otro Cerbero, el nuevo Cerbero se lanzo contra ellos, Tyrone estaba preparado para atacar pero varias espadas aparecieron del suelo y atravesaron las patas de Cerbero_**

Perdón llegar tarde-dijo Kiba

Es bueno que hayas venido-dijo Tyrone

 **¡SLASH!**

Vine a apoyarlos-dijo Xenovia haciendo pedazos a Cerbero

Qué bueno que viniste Xenovia-dijo Tyrone-Solo queda Kokabiel

Tyrone, déjanos que nosotras nos encarguemos de él-dijo Rias

¿Están seguras?-dijo Tyrone

Sí, nosotras nos encargaremos de él, tengo asuntos pendientes con mi ex jefe-dijo Reynalle

De acuerdo pero antes-dijo Tyrone activando su guante

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Transfer]

 ** _Una enorme cantidad de energía fue transferida a Rias y Reynalle, ganaron una enorme cantidad de poder, las dos se sorprendieron por la cantidad de energía que desbordaba de ellas_**

¡Tomo esto Kokabiel!-grito Rias lanzando una enorme masa de poder de la destrucción

¡Aquí está mi renuncia!-grito Reynalle lanzando una enorme lanza de luz

 **¡BAANNG!**

 ** _Kokabiiel detuvo los ataques con las monos muy fácilmente_**

Veo que su poder a crecido con la ayuda del chico, esto es muy interesante-dijo Kokabiel

¡Está listo!-grito Balba

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver las cuatro Excaliburn y vieron que estas se habían unido ya solo había una_**

Freed-dijo Kokabiel

¿Qué pasa jefe?-dijo Freed

Usa la Excaliburn que está en el círculo, este será tu entrenamiento final-dijo Kokabiel

Sí jefe, me encargare de estos demonios-dijo Freed

Caballero Gremory vamos a destruir esa Excaliburn juntos-dijo Xenovia

Ok, Balba Galilei soy un superviviente del "Proyecto espada sagrada"-dijo Kiba-No soy el que fue asesinado por ti y renacido como demonio en busca de venganza por mí y mis compañeros

Un superviviente del proyecto, es una desgracia, encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo en un país del oriente como este-dijo Balba-Me gustan las espadas sagradas que hasta salen en mis sueños, tal vez se deba a que desde pequeño me fascino la historia de Excaliburn. Imagínate mi desilusión cuando me entere que no podía manejarla, casi caía en la desesperación pero mantuve mi admiración por aquellos que podían portarlas, tanto que comencé a investigar en una manera para que cualquiera pudiera manejar las espadas y fue un éxito y todo gracias a ustedes

¿Éxito? ¡Nos tachaste como fracasos y te deshiciste de nosotros!-grito Kiba enojado y Baba solo negó con la cabeza

Me di cuenta que hace falta un factor especial que se necesita para manejar las espadas, así que aproveche el valor numérico para recolectar esos "factores" para investigar su capacidad-dijo Balba-La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían el "elemento" pero no lo suficiente como para manejar las Excaliburn, entonces llegue a una conclusión ¡Hay una manera de tomar los elementos y unirlos?

Ahora lo entiendo, lo que ponen en el interior de los poseedores de espadas sagradas cuando reciben su bendición es….

Así es, extrajimos los elementos de las personas, las cristalizamos-dijo Balba sacando un orbe de su túnica-Aun así esos idiotas de la iglesia me catalogaron como hereje, pero veo que utilizar mi investigación, aunque dudo mucho que Michael haga sacrificios por el

¿Mataste a mis compañeros y les extrajiste el "elemento" necesario para manejar las espadas?-dijo Kiba con odio

Correcto, esta esfera es de la época, eh utilizado tres en Freed, sin embargo esta es la ulrima-dijo Balba

¿Cuántas vidas desperdiciaste por tu codicia y ambición?-dijo Tyrone

Eso ya no importa, mi investigación ah llegado al punto donde puedo recrear un ambiente para producirlos en masa-dijo Balba mientras apretaba el elemento-En primer lugar voy a destruir esta ciudad junto con Kokabiel, después le declarare la guerra a esos malditos del vaticano que me tacharon de hereje, y voy a mostrar el resultado de mis experimentos con las Excaliburns a esos ángeles necios y seguidores estúpidos

 ** _Balba estaba a punto de romper el orbe pero Tyrone le sujeto el brazo_**

¡Suéltame maldito!-grito Balba

No lo creo-dijo Tyrone

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Tyrone le dio un golpe a Balba que lo mando a volar y haciendo que soltara el orbe, Tyrone tomo el orbe y_**

Kiba, atrápalo-dijo Tyrone lanzando el orbe a Kiba

 ** _Kiba lo atrapo y lo abrazo, había lagrimas recorriendo las mejillas de Kiba, el orbe que sostenía comenzó a emitir un resplandor que se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela formando figuras, tomando forma de personas, habían chicos y chicas que estaban emitiendo una luz blanca azulada, ellos rodearon a Kiba_**

Los diversos poderes que se encuentran en este campo de batalla están haciendo aparecer a los espíritus de la esfera-dijo Akeno

 ** _Todos los espíritus miraron a Kiba con una expresión triste pero querida_**

Yo…yo...yo siempre eh pensado, ¿Estuvo bien que yo fuera el único que sobrevivió?-dijo Kiba- Habían quienes tenían más sueños que yo, aquellos con ganas de vivir más que yo, ¿Está bien que yo sea el único que tenga una vida pacifica?

 ** _El espíritu de un muchacho sonrió y parecía como si quisiera decir algo, entonces Akeno lo leyó por ellos_**

No te preocupes por nosotros, estás vivo eso es lo único que importa. Esos es lo que están diciendo-dijo Akeno

 ** _Había lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de los espíritus, así como los de Kiba ya que parecía que sus sentimientos los alcanzaron, entonces los espíritus comenzaron a mover los labios en un ritmo que parecían que estaban cantando_**

El canto sagrado-murmuro Asia

 ** _Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en azul y blanco, esas luces eran cada vez más brillantes, con Kiba en el centro_**

[No estás solo]

[No teníamos suficiente elementos para manejar las espadas. Pero…]

[Estaremos bien si estamos juntos]

 ** _Tyrone podía escuchar las voces de los espíritus, pensó que con la canción sagrada Ruas y los demás sufrieran pero nadie sintió dolor, entonces las lagrimas se derramaban, todos no entendían porque pero no podían dejar de llorar_**

[Tienes que aceptar la sagrada espada]

[No temas]

[Incluso si Dios está mirando]

[Nuestros corazones siempre serán…]

[Uno]

 ** _Los espíritus se elevaron al cielo y se convirtieron en una luz que cayó sobre Kiba_**

[Tyrone]-dijo Ddraig telepáticamente-[Ese Knight ah llegado a ello]

¿Te refieres al Balance Breaker?-dijo Tyrone

[Exacto]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Las luces rompieron la noche y parecía estar dándole su bendición a Kiba, el recordar su pasado, su huida y renacimiento como un demonio Gremory_**

[No te preocupes por nosotros, por lo menos tu…vive]

Pero no está resuelto del todo. Balba Galilei si no te mato habrá otros que pasaran por lo mismo que nosotros pasamos-dijo Kiba

Ja se ha dicho por mucho tiempo que las investigaciones vienen con sacrificios ¿No te has dado cuenta ya de ello?-dijo Balba

¡Kiba!-grito Tyrone llamando la atención de todos-Derrota a ese idiota y a su espada, eres el caballero del grupo Gremory, mi compañero, amigo y familia, no desperdicies el poder que tus compañeros te brindaron

Tyrone-san…tú me has ayudado, incluso si no te beneficiaba-dijo Kiba

¡Yuto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tienes que terminar con esto tú mismo! ¡Supera a las Excaliburn! ¡Eres el siervo de Rias Gremory!

¡Yuto-kun creo en ti!

¡Yuto-senpai!

Freed los espíritus de mis camaradas están dentro de ti, ¡No permitiré que hagas más maldades con ellos por más tiempo! Me convertiré en una espada, la espada de Bouchou y mis compañeros ¡Por favor responde a mis deseos! ¡SWORD REBORN!-grito Kiba

 ** _La Sacred Gear y los espíritus de sus compañeros se combinaron, el poder sacro y demoniaco se volvieron una para formar…_**

¡Balance Breacker! ¡Sword Of Betrayer! Recibirás el poder de esta espada que tiene el poder de la luz y demoniaco en tu propio cuerpo-dijo Kiba empuñando su nueva espada

 ** _Kiba corrió hacia Freed con una velocidad propia de un caballero, Freed trato captar sus movimientos pero Kiba era mucho más rápido_**

 **¡CLANK!**

 ** _Freed se las arreglo para detener el ataque de Kiba, pero el aura sagrada de la espada de Freed estaba siendo borrada por la espada de Kiba_**

¿Esa espada supera a las espadas santas?-dijo Freed confundido

Si esa fuera la verdadera Excaliburn, entonces no podría ganar en su contra-dijo Kiba-Pero es Excaliburn no puede contar los sentimientos de mis compañeros

 ** _Freed se lanzo contra Kiba y ellos comenzaron a pelear a una velocidad increíble que solo Xenovia y Tyrone podían ver_**

 ** _Tyroen decidió pelear y lanzo unas de su espada a Kokabiel haciendo que se enterrara en su espalda, Tyrone lo jalo con fuerza azotándolo contra el suelo_**

 ****Así que por fin decidiste pelear-dijo Kokabiel

Nunca le digo no a una pelea-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Kokabiel creó varias lanzas de luz y se las lanzo a Tyrone, él las esquivo y corrió hacia Kokabiel_**

 **¡BAAM!**

 ** _Tyrone mando a Kokabiel a estrellarse contra los árboles de un puñetazo, corrió hacia él y…_**

 **¡PAAMMM!**

 ** _Le dio una tremenda patada en sus costillas, Kokabiel escupió sangre por el golpe y cayó al suelo, Tyrone comenzó a golpearlo sin cesar._**

 ** _Dejo de golpearlo y ahora Kokabiel estaba con varios moretones en la cara y sangre, Kokabiel estaba tendido en el suelo sangrando por su boca, Tyrone simplemente decidió no matarlo, no lo valía_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Tyrone volteo a ver y vio a Kiba cortando a Balba, Freed estaba muerto y su espada destrozada y la responsable de eso era Xenovia_**

 ** _Todos comenzaron a caminar pero se escucho la voz de Kokabiel_**

¡No creas que me vencerás tan fácil!-grito creando una enorme lanza de luz que se la lanzo a Akeno

¡Akeno!-gritaron todos preocupados

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Todo el mundo se quedo mudo, Akeno miro por que el ataque nunca le llego, Tyrone estaba delante de ella con la espada del Olimpo, él había destruido la lanzo con la espada_**

Tyrone-kun-dijo Akeno sorprendida

¿Estás bien?-dijo Tyrone

Sí-dijo Akeno

Me alegro-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tyrone corrió hacia Kokabiel y agarro sus alas…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Tyrone le corto las alas a Kokabiel. Él caído grito de dolor, estaba tendido en un charco de su propia sangre, quizo huir arrastrándose pero Tyrone puso su pie en su espalda evitando que escapara, Tyrone levanto la espada del Olimpo al cielo y un rayo azul golpeo la espada, Tyrone estaba por enterrar la espada al cuerpo de Kokabiel pero…_**

Interesante

 ** _Voltearon a ver al cielo y vieron una armadura blanca que tenia joyas en distintas partes, con unas grandes y resplandecientes alas_**

Si no te molesta me llevare a ese idiota-dijo pero Tyrone pudo notar que su tono era femenino

Ok. Tómalo-dijo Tyrone lazándole a Kokabiel y lo atrapo

 ** _Estaba a punto de irse pero se le quedo mirando a Tyrone y su guante se activo_**

[Así que estas despierto blanco-dijo Ddraig

[…]

[¿Me estas ignorando?]-Ddraig

[Así que estas despierto Ddraig]-dijo una joya de la armadura

¿Se están comunicando?-dijo Rias

[Por fin nos encontramos Albion, pero aun no es el momento]-dijo Ddraig

[No importa dónde nos encontremos, nuestro destino es pelear]-dijo Albion

[Cuando eso pase yo ganare]-dijo Ddraig

[Eso lo veremos rojo]-dijo Albion

 ** _Tras decir eso desapareció junto con Kokabiel dejando confundidos al grupo Gremory_**

 ** _Continuara….._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

 ** _Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Han pasado dos días desde lo de Kokabiel, Xenovia se unió a la nobleza de Rias como su nuevo [Caballero], y se preguntaran ¿Por qué?, antes de que ella e Irina se fueran Tyrone les dijo un secreto que su madre le habían contado, y era que el dios bíblico había muerto en la gran guerra, eso la destruyo pero Rias le dio ánimos y les ofreció ser parte de su familia y ellas aceptaron, mientras que Irina no le creyó y se fue_**

 ** _Rias le pidió a Tyrone que le dijera de cómo su madre sabia eso, él le dijo que solo su madre nunca le dijo la razón por la cual lo sabía_**

No puedo creer que ese Azazel quiera a mi Tyrone-dijo Rias molesta

Ya, ya Rias no paso nada-dijo Tyrone

No puedo calmarme sabiendo que alguien te quiere apartar de nuestro lado-dijo Rias

 ** _En el suelo del salón apareció un círculos mágico con el emblema Gremory, de el salió Sirzechs y Grayfia, la hermosa maid se quedo mirando a Tyrone, este lo noto y la volteo a mirar y ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada_**

O...O...Onii-sama-exclamo Rias

 ** _Todos se arrodillaron ante él, salvo Asia, Xenovia y Tyrone_**

No es necesario Rias, se ve que es una reunión formal, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Tyrone

Tienes razón Tyrone, relájate Rias-dijo Sirzechs

Onii-sama, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-dijo Rias

¿Qué están diciendo? La visita a los salones son muy pronto, ¿No?, también estoy pensando en participar-dijo Sirzechs-Por supuesto que quiero ver a mi hermanita trabajando duro en sus estudios

Grayfia, ¿Tú le dijiste?-dijo Rias

 ****Sí, todos los reportes de la escuela llegan a mí, ya que han sido confiados por la casa de los Gremory, por supuesto, como la reina de Sirzechs-sama, yo le informo todo-dijo Grayfia

Aunque mi obligación como Maou son difíciles, incluso si tengo que tomar un día libre a mi trabajo-dijo Sirzechs- Quería participar en la vista de clase de mi linda hermana menor, por cierto Otou-ue vendrá también

No puede ser, ¿No eres un Maou? Dejar tu trabajo y venir aquí-dijo Rias-Un Maou no puede tratar a solo un demonio de esa manera especial

No hay nada de malo en tomar un día para verte Rias-Dijo Tyrone- Después de todo es tú familia

Bien hecho Tyrone-dijo Sirzechs-También pensaba hacer la reunión de las tres facciones en esta escuela, así que vine a inspeccionar el lugar

¿Qué? ¿Sera aquí?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo Sirzechs-Oye Rias, ¿Te importa dejarme solo con Tyrone?

No veo porque no-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos salieron del club dejando solos a Tyrone y a Sirzechs_**

¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo Tyrone

Es sobre un tema muy importante-dijo Sirzechs

¿Es sobre ese tal Azazel?-dijo Tyrone

No es otra cosa-dijo Sirzechs creando un círculo mágico, de él salió una gran montaña de papeles

¿Qué son todos estos papeles?-dijo Tyrone

Veras, desde que el inframundo se enterró que eras el nieto de Kratos todas las casas del inframundo quieren que sus hijas den a luz un hijo tuyo-dijo Sirzechs

Entonces ¿Estas son propuestas de matrimonio?-dijo Tyrone

Exacto-dijo Sirzechs

Si que son muchas, en verdad deben querer un hijo mío-dijo Tyrone

Te las dejare para que elijas-dijo Sirzechs

Ok-dijo Tyrone

Ha por cierto hay una de nuestra casa-dijo Sirzechs

Pero si ya soy el prometido de Rias, ¿Por qué ponerla con las demás?-dijo Tyrone

Solo mirara y veras-dijo Sirzechs antes de irse

 ** _Tyrone busco la propuesta de la casa Gremory y la encontró, la miro y se sorprendió a ver que era Grayfia la que estaba en la propuesta de matrimonio_**

¿Esto es enserio?-dijo Tyrone sorprendido

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Los miembros del club del ocultismo se encontraban limpiando por orden del consejo estudiantil, después de terminar de limpiar la piscina Akeno uso su magia para llenarla de agua pura, todos fueron a cambiarse_**

 ** _Tyrone solo usaba un short negro que tenía un agujero para su cola_**

Oye Tyrone, ¿Qué te parece mi traje de baño?-dijo Rias

 ** _Tyrone volteo para encontrarse a Rias con un pequeño bikini rojo, el cual dejaba ver la parte de debajo de sus pechos y también dejaba ver el espectacular cuerpo de Rias_**

Ara, ara Buchou en serio querías mostrárselo a Tyrone-kun-dijo Akeno-Por cierto ¿Qué te parece el mío?

 ** _Tyrone volteo a ver a Akeno y ella al igual que Rias llevaba un pequeño bikini pero el suyo era azul oscuro_**

Déjenlo en paz-dijo Raynalle

 ** _Tyrone volteo a ver a Raynalle y ella al igual que Akeno y Rias llevaba un pequeño bikini solo que el de ella era negro_**

T…Tyrone-kun ¿Qué le parece mi traje de baño?-dijo Asia nerviosa

 ** _Tayrone volteo a ver a Asia y ella a diferencia de las demás, llevaba un traje de baño del instituto, tal vez no era tan provocativo como las demás pero se veía tan tierna y luego vio a Tyrone y usaba el mismo traje de baño que Asia_**

Todas se ven muy hermosas-dijo Tyrone sonrojándolas

 ** _Rias se acerco a él a pedirle un favor_**

 ** _Dentro de la piscina Tyrone agarraba las manos de Koneko y ella usaba las piernas para nadar_**

Senpai, perdone por hacerlo ayudarme-dijo Koneko

No digas eso Koneko, es divertido ayudarte-dijo Tyrone sonriendo y sonrojando a la loli

Tyrone-senpai es muy gentil-dijo Koneko

Gracias-dijo Tyrone

Etto…Tyrone-kun-dijo Asia nerviosa

Tranquila Asia pronto será tu turno-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Después de enseñarle a Koneko a nadar, fue el turno de Asia, él hizo lo mismo con ella como con Koneko, después de las pequeñas clases salieron de la piscina y se fueron a tomar el sol, pero de repente el familiar de Rias se acerco a Tyrone con un tarro de crema, miro a Rias la cual le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara y él le hizo caso_**

Los demonios no se queman por el sol, pero la luz solar sigue siendo un enemigo-dijo Rias-Ese es un aceite especial para la belleza ¿Me lo pondrías en mi espalda?

 ** _Tyrone asintió, Rias se quito la parte de arriba de su bikini dejando sus pechos expuestos, él echo crema en su espalda y luego fue extendiendo con sus manos, Rias soltó un pequeño gemido_**

Tyrone-kun, ¿Me pondría a mí también?

 ** _Tyrone sintió como algo grande y suave se apegaba a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba de Akeno, la cual no usaba la parte de arriba de su bikini_**

Ara ara, no es justo que solo tú puedas Buchou-dijo Akeno apegando más sus pechos

Oye Akeno ¿Sabes que todavía no ha terminado de ponerme crema?-dijo Rias

 ** _Akeno solo puso su mejilla al lado de la de Tyrone mientras la restregaba_**

Tyrone-kun, Buchou da miedo-dijo Akeno-Normalmente corro y me canso, pero solo quiero liberar lo que he construido con usted

 ** _Y dicho eso le mordió sensualmente la oreja_**

 _Esto se siente bien-pensó Tyrone disfrutando el momento_

Tyrone-kun es lindo, Bouchou ¿No me darías a Tyrone-kun por un día?-dijo Akeno

¡No!-grito Rias

No hay ningún chico tan maravilloso y tierno como él-dijo Akeno-Esta bien para mi ser afectuosa con él de manera echhi ¿Cierto?

¡Eso está prohibido! ¡Si haces eso él se convertirá en una bestia!-grito Rias

Ara ara, esa es una manera extrema de decirlo ¿No crees qué los chicos son mejores cuando son bestias?-dijo Akeno

¡No estoy jugando!-grito Rias

 _Esto se está saliendo de control-pensó Tyrone_

[Concuerdo contigo]-dijo Ddraig

¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Raynalle llegando

Esta vulgar sacerdotisa del trueno quiere tomar a Tyrone para ella sola-dijo Rias

¿Qué?-dijo Reynalle enojada

O te daré a Tyrone, vulgar sacerdotisa del trueno-dijo Rias

No es bueno ser tan cariñosa, virgen princesa carmesí-dijo Akeno

Para tu información ya no soy virgen, Tyrone tomo mi virginidad antes de su combate con Riser-dijo Rias

Ara, entonces le diré a Tyrone-kun que tome mi virginidad justo ahora-dijo Akeno

¡Ni lo pienses!-gritaron Rias y Raynalle

[Tyrone, es mejor que te apartes]-dijo Ddraig

¿Por qué?-dijo Tyrone

[Créeme es mejor apartarnos]-dijo Ddraig

Ok-dijo Tyrone comenzando a retroceder

 ** _Las chicas comenzaron la pelea, Rias uso su poder de destrucción, Akeno con sus rayo_** _s **y Raynalle uso lanzas de luz, mientras que Tyrone siguió retrocediendo hasta meterse en los vestidores**_

Pero si es el Sekiryuttei, ¿Que ocurrió? Y ¿Por qué afuera está muy ruidoso?-dijo Xenovia

Es mejor que no salgamos por un momento, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Tyrone

Es la primera vez que uso traje de baño así que me llevo tiempo ponérmelo-dijo Xenovia-¿Me queda bien?

 _E **lla llevaba un traje de baño normal de color verde**_

Te queda muy bien-dijo Tyrone

Sekiryuttei quiero hablar contigo-dijo Xenovia

Con Tyrone está bien-dijo Tyrone

Entonces Tyrone, lo diré una vez ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-dijo Xenovia

¿Un hijo?, me parece buena idea per….

 ** _No termino de hablar ya que Xenovia lo beso, Tyrone perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo dejando a Xenovia arriba y ella comenzó a desvestirse pero Tyrone la detuvo_**

Xenovia, entiendo porque quieres tener un hijo pero aun soy muy joven para ser padre-dijo Tyrone-pero eso no quiero decir que no quiero tener un hijo, sí tu quieres podemos esperar y tener un hijo

 ** _Esas palabras alegraron a Xenovia, ella volvió a besar a Tyrone y de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a las tres mujeres y a una Asia con ojos llorosos_**

Tyrone-kun como pudo…sí lo quería hacer solo debía pedírmelo y yo-dijo Asia a punto de llorar

No Asia esto tiene una explicación-dijo Tyrone

Ara ara, eso es injusto Xenovia-chan-dijo Akeno sonriendo pero con una de esas sonrisas que te aojaban

¿Qué ibas hacer Tyrone?-dijo Rias emanando una aura roja

Yo también quiero saber-dijo Raynalle creando una lanza de luz

[Fue un placer conocerte Tyrone]-dijo Ddraig

 _¿Por qué me dices eso?-dijo Tyrone_

 ** _Después_**

 ** _Tyrone estaba rumbo a la academia pero enfrente de él encontró a una chica sexy de cabello peli plateado_**

Es una buena escuela-dijo la chica

Sí pero tiene sus cosas malas-dijo Tyrone-¿Quién eres?

Yo soy Valéry, el Hakuryuko, es la segunda vea que nos encontramos aquí Dragón Gales, Sekiryuttei, Tyrone Dynami-dijo la chica acercándose a él y poniendo su mano en su mejillas-No cabe duda, eres muy guapo

Oye-dijo Tyrone agarrándole la mano-¿Qué haces aquí?

Bueno, vine por esto-dijo Valeru besándolo

 ** _Tyrone respondió el beso agarrándola de la cintura, el beso duro unos segundos hasta que se separaron por aire_**

Quiero que dejes a esas chicas y que vengas conmigo-dijo Valery

No lo hare-dijo Tyrone

Ahh, es una pena, yo podría darte mucha diversión-dijo Valéry de forma coqueta desabrochándose parte de su blusa dejando ver parte de sus grandes pechos

Aunque la oferta es muy tentadora, pasare-dijo Tyrone

Está bien pero si cambias de opinión llámame-dijo Valéry dándole un papel con un numero a Tyrone-Nos vemos Sekiryuttei

 ** _Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y desapareció_**

 _¿Por qué siempre atraigo a chicas locas?-pensó Tyrone_

[No te quejes, todas son hermosas y sexys]-dijo Ddraig

 _Eso sí-pensó Tyrone_

 ** _Continuara….._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Hoy era el día de la visita de los padres, Tyrone iba tranquilo por los pasillos de la academia hasta que oyó una voz muy conocida_**

Disculpe, ¿Dónde está el salón 2-B?

 ** _Tyrone volteo a ver a la persona que hablo y se sorprendió a ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro de un magnifico cuerpo que llamaba la atención de todos los chicos de la academia_**

 _Maldición, si vino-pensó Tyrone_

[¿Qué harás Tyrone?]-dijo Ddraig

 _¿Tú qué crees? Esconderme-le dijo Tyrone_

 ** _Tyrone rápidamente se escabullo y se escondió detrás de un bote de basura, él se dedico a mirar que la mujer no se acercara al lugar donde estaba que no se dio cuenta que Rias y Reynale se le acercaron por detrás_**

¿Qué haces Tyrone?-dijo Rias

¡Whhaa! No me espanten así-dijo Tyrone

¿Qué haces aquí escondido?-dijo Reynalle

Me escondo de ella-dijo Tyrone señalando a la mujer

¿De ella? ¿Por qué?-dijo Rias

Bueno verán, ella….

¡Te encontré!

 ** _Tyrone alzo la mirada y vio a la hermosa mujer que lo estaba viendo, Tyrone trato de huir pero la mujer lo atrapo y lo abrazo con cariño poniendo celosas a Rias y a Reynalle_**

Oh que malo eres Tyrone ¿Por qué huyes de mí?-dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba

Para evitar esto-dijo Tyrone en voz baja

Disculpa-dijo Rias-¿Quién eres tú?

¿Yo?-dijo la mujer soltando a Tyrone-Soy la madre de Tyrone

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las dos sorprendidas

Rias, Reynalle les presento a mi madre-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Ahora las dos estaban avergonzadas por pensar cosas erróneas de la madre de Tyrone_**

Oh así que ustedes son las novias de mi hijo, mucho gusto yo soy Astrid-dijo la mujer

Un momento, ese nombre es nórdico-dijo Rias

Exacto, yo vengo de Asgar, soy una Valquiria-dijo Astrid

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron de nuevo sorprendidas

¿Tyrone no les dijo?-dijo Astrid

No, no lo dijo-dijo Rias viendo a Tyrone

Bueno no vi la necesidad de decirles que mi madre era una Valquiria-dijo Tyrone

¿Tienes otro secreto que tengas que decirnos?-dijo Reynalle

Solo el secreto que las amo-dijo Tyrone

Aww, que tierno-dijeron la dos antes de abrazarlo

[De la que te salvaste]-dijo Ddraig

 _Ni lo digas-dijo Tyrone mentalmente_

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos estaban en sus salones, en el salón de Tyrone el profesor les entrego a cada uno plastilina y les dijo_**

Tienen que crear algo con la plastilina, un animal, una persona está bien, una casa también-dijo el profesor-Cualquier imagen en la que estén pensando en éste momento, intente darle forma ¡Adelante!

 ** _Los alumnos comenzaron a darle forma a su plastilina, Tyrone estaba tan concentrado con los ojos cerrados que no se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando asombrados, abrió los ojos y vio lo que había hecho. Se había hecho a él mismo peleando con un gigante_**

Impresionante, tú creación es increíble, está muy bien hecha, tienes talento para esto-dijo el profesor

 ** _En el receso_**

Está bien hecha-dijo Rias viendo el trabajo de Tyrone

Gracias, soy yo peleando con un gigante-dijo Tyrone

¿Has peleado con gingantes?-dijo Asia

Solo una vez hace tres años-dijo Tyrone

¿En ese entonces ya sabias pelear?-dijo Reynalle

Sí, fui entrenado desde mis seis años-dijo Tyrone-Por cierto Rias, ¿Vino Sirzechs?

Sí, vino junto con mi padre-dijo Rias

Buchou, debería ver esto-dijo Kiba acabando de llegar

 ** _Los chicos fueron hasta el gimnasio donde había mucha gente tomando fotos y se podía ver a una chica vestida de maga, la chica vestía un cosplay de maga, tenía el cabello largo y negro y ojos violetas_**

¡Todos ustedes dispérsense, dispérsense!-grito Saji llegando-¡Hoy es el día de muestra de las clases al público! ¡No hagan alboroto en este lugar!

 ** _Todos los chicos se fueron del gimnasio y en ese momento llego Sona_**

¿Qué es esto? Saji, siempre te digo que resuelvas las cosas de forma concisa-dijo Sona entrando pero se quedo callada cuando vio a Serafall

¡Sona-chan! ¡Te encontré!-grito Serafall

Serafall-sama, ha pasado tiempo-dijo Rias

Oh, Rias-chan, ¿Has estado bien?-dijo Serafall

Sí, ¿Vino hoy a la visita de clase de Sona?-dijo Rias

Sí, Sona-chan es realmente mala, ¡No me había dicho nada de hoy! ¡Cielos! Por el shock estuve a punto de atacar el cielo-dijo Serafall dramáticamente

Chicos ella es Serafall Leviathan, es la hermana mayor de Sona y es una Maou-dijo Rias

Mucho gusto, yo soy Asia Argento-dijo Asia

Yo soy Reynalle-dijo Reynalle

Yo soy Tyrone Dynami-dijo Tyrone

Mucho gusto, yo soy la Maou Serafall Leviathan, pueden llamarme Livi-tan-dijo Serafall-Hey Rias-chan ¿Él es el chico que es el nieto del dios de la guerra?

Así es, Tyrone es el nieto de Kratos y es el actual Sekiryuttei-dijo Rias

Mmm-Serafall se acerco a Tyrone y lo observo con curiosidad-Tienes buen gusto Rias-chan, me alegro por ti, incluso me siento celosa

 ** _Rias rio nerviosamente mientras que Sona estaba roja de vergüenza. Serafall volteo a ver a su hermana y vio que Sona estaba roja_**

Sona-chan ¿Cuál es tú problema? Tu rostro está completamente rojo ¿Lo sabes? Ya que es la tan esperada reunión con tú onee-sama, creo que ¿Sería mejor si estuvieras un poquito más feliz? "Onee-sama" "So-tan", llamándonos así y abrazándonos de forma yuri ¡Este tipo de traro está bien para mí, onee-chan!-dijo Serafall

O…onee-sama, esta es mi escuela y me han confiado el trabajo de presidenta del consejo estudiantil aquí-dijo Sona-No importa qué tan parientes cercanos seamos, el comportamiento de onee-sama es demasiado, no puedo aprobar esa clase de actitud

De ninguna manera ¡Sona-chan! Si Sona-chan me dice así, ¡Tú onee-sama se pondrá triste! ¡Sona-chan no sabe que su onee-sama es admirada como la chica mágica! Ya que con el bastón resplandeciente, borro a los ángeles y a los caídos-dijo Serafall

Onee-sama, por favor se prudente-dijo Sona-Si mi onee-sama, la Maou brilla, entonces este pequeño país seria destruido varias veces

 ** _De la nada una piedrita golpeo a Tyrone en la cara, el volteo a ver quién se lo había arrojado pero no vio a nadie, volvió a voltearse pero de nuevo le arrojaron una piedrita, volvió a voltear y esta vez vio una mano que salió del escenario y le daba señas que se acercara_**

 ** _Tyrone sigilosamente se aparto de las chicas y fue al escenario_**

¡Aaah, no puedo soportarlo!-grito Sona con los ojos húmedos y comenzó a correr lejos

¡Espera! ¡Sona-chan! ¡¿Adónde vas dejando atrás a tú Onee-sama?!-grito Serafall yendo tras ella

¡Por favor no me sigas!

¡Nooo! ¡No abandones a tú onee-sama! ¡So-taaaan!

¡Te he pedido muchas veces que no agregues "tan"!

 ** _Ambas hermanas se fueron del gimnasio_**

¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Tyrone-kun?-dijo Asia

¿Adónde habrán ido?-dijo Reynalle

No losé pero busquémoslos-dijo Rias

 ** _Detrás del escenario_**

 ** _Detrás del escenario se encontraban Tyrone y Grayfia besándose, la que había lanzado las piedras había sido Grayfia para llamar la atención de Tyrone, cuando él llego rápidamente ella lo beso y lo llevo contra la pared. Tyrone se sorprendió por eso pero respondió al beso llevando sus manos al as caderas de Grayfia. Rompieron el besos unos segundos después por falta de aire y dejaron un hilo de saliva_**

¿Recibiste la propuesta de matrimonio?-dijo Grayfia sonrojada

Sí-dijo Tyrone

¿Entonces qué decides?-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Tyrone sin aviso la volvió a besar pero esta vez con más pasión, Grayfia enredo sus brazos detras del cuello de Tyrone haciendo más profundo el beso, los dos se separaron y Tyrone podía ver como Grayfia tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas_**

Acepto la propuesta de matrimonio-dijo Tyrone-Pero tendremos que discutirlo con las chicas

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Ellos dos se dieron un último beso antes de reunirse con los demás_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Ellos se reunieron con Rias y los demás que estaban Sirzechs, Lord Gremory y Astrid_**

¿En dónde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando en toda la escuela-dijo Rias-¿Y qué haces con Grayfia-onee-sama?

Chicas tengo algo que decirles-dijo Tyrone

¿Qué es?-dijo Asia

¿Prometen no molestarse?-dijo Tyrone

Lo prometemos-dijeron las tres

Grayfia será una de mis mujeres también-dijo Tyrone

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las tres

Así que serás una de mis nueras, mucho gusto yo soy Astrid la madre de Tyrone-dijo Astrid

Mucho gusto Astrid-sama-dijo Grayfia

¿Cómo está eso que Grayfia-onee-sama será una de tus mujeres? Explicate-dijo Rias

Se los explicare en la casa-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Tyrone le explico todo a las chicas, les dijo como Sirzechs le había dado las peticiones de matrimonio, Rias se molesto mucho ya que no quería que ninguna chica aparte de Reynalle y Asia tocara a Tyrone, pero como conocía a Grayfia desde pequeña sabía_** **_que no tendrían ningún problema con ella_**

 ** _En la actualidad se encontraban delante de una puerta del club que tenía una cinta que decía "Aléjense", Kiba se acerco y quito la cinta mientras que Akeno ayudaba a Rias, después de quitar el sello Rias abrió la puerta y un grito salió de la habitación_**

¡NOOOOOO!

Buenos días, es agradable verte tan energética-dijo Rias

P…P…P…. ¿Por qué?

Ara ara, el sello se ha eliminado, ahora eres capaz de salir ahora-dijo Akeno

¡NOOOOO! ¡ESTE LLUGAR ES BUENO! ¡NO QUIERO SALIR A LA CALLE! ¡NO QUIERO CONOCER GENTE!

 ** _Los demás entraron a la habitación que estaba completamente oscura y se acercaron y vieron un ataúd_**

¿Qué hace un ataúd aquí?-dijo Tyrone

Ella es Godiva Vladi, es mitad vampiro por lo que duerme ahí dentro-dijo Rias

 ** _Se acercaron y vieron a una hermosa loli rubia de ojos rojos_**

¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Godiva

Déjame presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros-dijo Rias-Ella es Xenovia es la nueva [Caballero], ella es Asia, ella es Reynalle es un ángel caído y él es Tyrone mi novio y novio de Asia y Reynalle. Godiva ya no tienes que estas sellada más, ahora puedes salir

¡NOOOO! ¡PARA MÍ EL MUNDO EXTERIOR ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡TENGO MIEDO DEL MUNDO EXTERIOR! ¡EN CUALQUIER CASO, INCLUSO SI SALGO SOLO CAUSARE PROLEMAS!-grito metiéndose a una caja de cartón

Verán el nombre de su Sacred Gear es [Forbidden Balor View], es muy poderosa y el problema es que no es capaz de controlarlo-dijo Rias-Debido a eso, Godiva fue sellada hasta ahora, activa su Sacred Gear de forma inconsciente, fue vista como un problema

Así que el problema es que no puede controlar su poder ¿Verdad?-dijo Tyrone

Exacto-dijo Rias

Entiendo, déjame hablar con ella-dijo Tyrone

De acuerdo-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos los demás salieron dejando a Tyrone a solas con Godiva_**

¿No te gusta salir?-dijo Tyrone

Es mejor quedarme aquí-dijo Godiva desde su caja –Yo solo causa problemas, soy débil y muy miedosa

Te entiendo, yo antes era como tú-dijo Tyrone-Me asustaba todo

¿Entonces qué hiciste Tyrone-senpai?-dijo Godiva

Entrene y entrene sin descansar, tome a mí abuelo como ejemplo para volverme más fuerte-dijo Tyrone-Hubo mucha gente que me ayudo a hacerme más fuerte pero dime Godiva ¿A que le temes?

A que sea un estorbo para los demás-dijo Godiva

Entiendo que no controles tu poder pero no debes sentirte mal, pero te ayudare para que lo puedas controlar-dijo Tyrone

¿Enserio?-dijo Godiva saliendo de la caja

Sí pero eso solo se lograra si tú desempeñas en lograrlo-dijo Tyrone

Lo hare, me esforzare-dijo Godiva

Entonces vayamos afuera a entrenar-dijo Tyrone

Sí-dijo Godiva

 ** _Ellos salieron de la habitación y junto con los demás comenzaron a entrenar a Godiva_**

Eres muy bueno al ayudar a Godiva-dijo Rias

Solo lo hago porque es lo correcto, además me recuerda a mí cuando era pequeño-dijo Tyrone

¿Eras igual que ella?-dijo Rias

Sí, le tenía miedo a todo pero comenzando a entrenar comencé a ganar confianza en mí y gane mucha fuerza y poder-dijo Tyrone

Ya veo, ¿Crees que pueda controlar su Sacred Gear?-dijo Rias

Claro, con el entrenamiento adecuado lo lograra-dijo Tyrone-Solo déjamelo a mí

Ok, te la encargo-dijo Rias

Ya veras como se volverá más fuerte-dijo Tyrone

 _ **Continuara...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Tyrone paso el día anterior entrenando a Godiva para que controlara su poder, en este mismo momento se dirigía al templo de la ciudad por petición de Akeno, subió unas escaleras muy largas de piedra, al llegar al final se encontró con Akeno vestida de sacerdotisa_**

Buenos días Tyrone-kun-dijo Akeno

Buenos días Akeno-dijo Tyrone

Perdón por llamarlo así de repente-dijo Akeno

No hay problema-dijo Tyrone-Por cierto ¿Vives aquí?

Sí, el sacerdote de la última generación murió, Rias resguardó este santuario para que otros no se acerquen-dijo Akeno

 ** _Avanzaron hacia la casa que había, Tyrone de repente sintió una poderosa presencia_**

 _Este poder es más fuerte que Tyrone-pensó Tyrone_

¿Es el Sekiryuttei?

 ** _Tyrone dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y vio a un hombre que vestía una túnica blanca y tenia doce alas doradas, además llevaba una aureola_**

Así es-dijo Akeno

Encantado de conocerte Sekiryuttei, yo soy Michael, líder de los ángeles-dijo el hombre

Encantado-dijo Tyrone

¿Vamos dentro?-dijo Akeno

Sí-dijeron los dos

 ** _Después de entrar se sentaron y Akeno les dio una taza de té, después de dar un sorbo Michael hablo_**

La verdad es que he venido personalmente para entregarte algo-dijo Michael

¿Eh?

 ** _Michael señalo hacia arriba y Tyrone observo una espada que liberaba un aura poderosa_**

Esta es Ascalon, no es la más fuerte de las cuatro espadas sagradas pero sin duda es poderosa-dijo Michael-Esta bañada con la sangre de miles de dragones, como cortesía especial, ya que te estoy dando esto, incluso un guerrero como tú manejarla, antes de que la poseas ¿Crees que pueda asimilarse dentro de tu Boosted Gear?

Claro no hay problema-dijo Tyrone-Sera como lo hice con mis otras armas

 ** _Tyrone activo su guante y agarro la espada con el [Boosted Gear] activado, y la espada se unió_**

Bien ya es hora de irme, te veré en la reunión Sekiryuttei-dijo Michael antes de desaparecer

Toma un poco de té-dijo Akeno

Gracias-dijo Tyrone estándose y tomando té

¿Puedo preguntarle algo Tyrone-kun?-dijo Akeno

Claro-dijo Tyrone

¿Tú odias a los caídos?-dijo Akeno

¿Eh?-dijo el Tyrone confundido

 ** _Akeno se puso de pie y le dio la espalda y saco sus alas, una era de demonio y la otra de caído de plumas negras_**

Soy hija de un líder de los ángeles caídos, Barakiel y una humana, mi madre era la hija de un sacerdote en algún lugar del país, escuche que cierto día, mi madre salvo a Barakiel quien se había desplomado por las heridas y por destino de ese día, yo nací-dijo Akeno agarrando la ala de caído con odio-Mientras odiaba estas plumas conocí a Rias y me convertí en un demonio, pero lo que salió fueron alas de ángel caído y las de demonio, una criatura que poseía ambas. Esto no me gusta ya que tengo sangre sucia corriendo por mis venas, ¿Cómo te sientes al saber esto de mi? De seguro me crees un monstruo ¿verdad?

No-dijo Tyrone sorprendiendo a Akeno-Se que ellos intentaron lastimar a Asia pero no todos son malos, Reynalle es un ejemplo, además creo que yo soy peor ya que soy nieto del humano que asesino a los dioses del Olimpo y a sus habitantes, así que a comparación de ellos yo soy peor

Pero…

Akeno no me importa que seas una caída, ángel o demonio, te seguiré viendo como a una de mis amigas-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Después de esas palabras Akeno estaba totalmente sorprendida, Tyrone termino de tomar su té, se levanto y fue a la salida pero antes hablo_**

Ninguno de nosotros te dejaremos sola-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tras decir eso se fue, Akeno sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y llevo su mano a su pecho_**

 _¿Por qué siento esto solo con él?-pensó Akeno_

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En la mañana Tyrone y Godiva se encontraban entrenando en un pequeño bosque que había detrás del viejo edificio, Tyrone tenía una canasta llena de pelotas de tenis_**

Tyrone-senpai estoy cansada-dijo Godiva

Vamos, solo unas diez y descansamos-dijo Tyrone

Bien-dijo Godiva

 ** _Godiva seguía intentando congelar todas las pelotas que lanzaba Tyrone pero muchas veces también congelaba parte del brazo de Tyrone_**

¡Lo siento!-grito Godiva comenzando a llorar

Ya te he dicho que no importa, es normal-dijo Tyrone-Sigamos

Sí-dijo Godiva

 ** _Siguieron entrenando hasta la hora de clases, en la tarde estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones de las tres facciones, Godiva y Koneko se quedaron en el club, ya que Godiva aun no controlaba bien su poder y Koneko se quedo para cuidarla_**

 ** _Entraron a la sala y se encontraron con los líderes de las facciones, se encontraban Sirzechs y Serafall junto a Sona y su nobleza de parte de los demonios, de parte de los caídos se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro con la parte delantera rubio, su nombre era Azazel, a su lado se encontraba Valery que al ver a Tyrone le guiño el ojo haciéndolo sonrojar y poniendo celosas a Rias, Asia, Reynalle y Akeno, y de parte de los ángeles estaba Michael y a su lado estaba Irina_**

Ya que llego el grupo de mi hermana podemos comenzar está reunión-dijo Sirzechs-Hace unos días, en el ataque de Kokabiel, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron activos durante la redada-dijo señalando a Rias

He escuchado el informe, le doy las gracias una vez más-dijo Michael

Lo siento, Kokabiel quien pertenece a mi lado, te ha causado problemas-dijo Azazel

Ahora bien, Rias ¿Podrías hablarnos sobre el incidente de hace unos días?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí Lucifer-sama-dijo Rias y empezó a contar lo sucedido-Esos es todo, este es el informe que yo Rias Gremory y los demonios de mi hogar experimentamos

Buen trabajo, siéntate-dijo Sirzechs

Gracias Rias-chan-dijo Serafall guiñándole un ojo

Ahora bien Azazel, después de escuchar este informe, quiero oír la opinión del gobernante de los ángeles caídos-dijo Sirzechs

En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel un líder de nuestro organización, Grygori, guardó silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el gobernador y actuó de forma independiente-dijo Azazel-Fue derrotado por Tyrone y capturado por Valery lo, la organización marcial se dictó su sentencia, su castigo es el eterno congelamiento en Cocitos, él no puede producir daños contra nosotros, la explicación de eso y otros detalles están presentes en el material que le enviamos ¿Verdad? Es todo

A medida por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría-dijo Michael-Pero se acerca a la historia de Rias Gremory y su familia, personalmente no quiero hacer nada grande que pueda producir daños en contra de nosotros ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

No tengo ningún interés en las guerras, Kokabiel también me menosprecio a mí por eso, ¿No es cierto que también agregue eso al informe?-dijo Azazel

Azazel quiero preguntarte una cosa-dijo Sirzechs-¿Por qué has estado reuniendo propietarios de Sacred Gears en las últimas décadas? Al principio pensé que estaba reuniendo seres humanos para tratar de aumentar tu potencial de batalla, incluso esperaba que se declarara otra guerra contra el cielo, o contra nosotros pero…

Sí, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, no declaraste una guerra contra nosotros, cuando me enteré que tenías al dragón blanco estaba envuelto por una desconfianza fuerte-dijo Michael

Es por el bien de la investigación de Sacred Gear, si ése es el caso ¿Debo enviar una parte de los materiales de investigación a ustedes también? –dijo Azazel-Incluso so la investigación que hice es revelada, yo no comenzaría una guerra en contra de ustedes o cualquier otra cosa, yo no tengo ningún interés en la guerra en esta tarde a esta hora. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos, le he pedido encarecidamente a mis subordinados que no interfirieran con la política en el mundo humano. No tengo ninguna intensión de intervenir en la religión, ni influir en el negocio de los demonios, ¿Mi confianza en las tres facciones es la menor?-Sirzechs, Serafall y Michael asintieron-Pensé que eras mejor que Dios o Lucifer de la última generación pero ustedes son los mismos chicos problemáticos, así que no les guata que yo investigue a escondidas. Lo tengo, entonces hagamos la paz, ¿No está era mi intención? ¿Y la de los ángeles y demonios también?

Sí, yo también planeaba proponer la paz al lado de los demonios y Grygori, incluso si seguimos con nuestra relación de las tres facciones como antes, entonces esto se convertirá en algo perjudicial para el mundo en este momento, como actual líder de los ángeles estoy a favor de la paz-dijo Michael

Yo también apoyo la idea de la paz-dijo Sirzechs

Ahora bien, es el momento de escuchar la opinión de personas ajenas a nosotros, los otros que parecen que pueden influir en el mundo, iniciando con el invencible dragón-sama, en primer lugar Valery, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en el mundo?-dijo Azazel a la peli plateada

Si puedo pelear con chicos fuertes, entonces todo estará bien-dijo Valery sonriendo

Entonces, Sekiryuttei ¿Y tú?-dijo Azazel

¿Qué tiene que ver mi opinión?-dijo Tyrone

Eres el portados del dragón Ddraig, tú decisión es importante-dijo Azazel- Además eres el nieto de el dios de la guerra, así que tú opinión vale más

A mí también me gusta pelear con gente fuerte, pero creo que estoy a favor con la paz-dijo Tyrone

Es bueno oír eso-dijo Michael

Parece que estamos en la buena senda para conseguir la paz-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Pero de repente todo se paró, Tyrone noto la sensación que tenía cuando Godiva lo "congelaba" durante su entrenamiento, cuando se fijo bien en la habitación observo que algo había_** **_cambiado, Michael miraba por la ventana, Sirzechs y Azazel conversaba, Valery, Kiba y Xenovia se movían buscando mejor comodidad_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Tyrone

Parece que solo Xenovia, Kiba, Tyrone y yo somos los únicos capaces de moverse-dijo Rias

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Tyrone

Estamos siendo atacados por los terroristas-dijo Azazel -Parece que Godiva ha congelado el tiempo y solo a los más fuerte o tienen "algo" que no les afectan, lo más probable es que utilizaran un Sacred Gear o la magia para transferir el poder al Sacred Gear de la chica mitad vampira y la forzaron para entrar en estado de Balance Breaker-dijo el caído-Aunque es sólo un estado de Balance Breaker temporal, a pesar de eso afectó a las personas aquí presentes que no estaban en el campo de visión, así que la capacidad potencial de la semi vampira era tan alta, bueno aun no nos han bloqueado la salida, gracias al escudo creado por Sirzechs y Michael los ataques de los magos no afectan al edificio

¿Qué hacemos ahora? Godiva se ha convertido en un arma terrorista en el viejo edificio de la escuela, así que ¿De dónde obtuvieron información sobre mí siervo?-dijo Rias antes de cambiar su expresión a uno de enojo-¡Por otra parte, que utilicen su poder durante esta reunión importante! ¡Nunca he sido tan insultada como ahora!

 ** _Mientras que Rias se quejaba, Azazel levanto la mano apuntando a la ventana y decenas de lanzas de luz se crearon, el caído bajo su mano hacia el suelo y las lanzas se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra los magos que había en el suelo_**

Esta escuela está envuelta en una barrera, pero a pesar de esto, los magos aparecieron dentro de la barrera, deben haber un círculo mágico de uso para transferencia o una persona que se conecta con una puerta en el interior de los locales, de cualquier manera, sí aumentan el efecto de la [Fordiben View Balor] más que esto, sería realmente preocupante, incluso será capaz de detener gente como nosotros-dijo Sirzechs-Al detenernos aquí con su feroz ataque, seguro tenemos la intención de aniquilar la construcción escolar en el instante que el tiempo se detenga, es esto una repetición, ellos siguen apareciendo incluso cuando los derribamos, sin embargo incluso si el tiempo y las técnicas terroristas son a considerar, puede ser que tengan una persona con conocimiento e información privilegiada, ¿Hay un traidor aquí?

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a Azazel mientras pensaban en el posible traidor_**

Dicho esto, nosotros los líderes no podemos movernos y al mismo tiempo hacer los preparativos, sin embargo nuestro primer objetivo es recuperar a Godiva del viejo edificio de la escuela, que se ha convertido en la base de los terroristas-dijo Sirzechs

Onii-sama voy a ir, Godica es mi siervo, es mi responsabilidad traerla de regreso-dijo Rias

Lo entiendo Rias, sin embargo ¿Cómo vas a ir al edificio? Fuera de este edificio, todo está repleto de magos-dijo Sirzechs

Yo la puedo llevar, puedo mandarlos a volar con las Cestus de Nemea-dijo Tyrone

Te encargo mi hermano Tyrone-kun-dijo Sirzechs

Espera Tyrone-dijo Azazel sacando una pulsera de su bolsillo-De mis investigaciones desarrolle está pulsera, solo pónsela a la chica vampira y podrá controlar su poder

De acuerdo-dijo Tyrone agarrando la pulsera

 ** _Tyrone salió al campo de batalla e invoco las Cestus de Nemea y….._**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Tyrone mando a volar a los magos con una gran onda de choques que provoco con las Vestus de Nemea, Tyrone rápidamente cargo a Rias y corrió hacia el club pero aparecieron más magos_**

Valery-dijo Azazel

¿Sí Azazel?-dijo Valery

DIstraelos-dijo Azazel

A la orden-dijo Valery

[¡Dragón Desvanecedor Balance Breaker!]

 ** _Un aura blanca rodeo a Valery y cuando la luz se fue, revela su armadura y las alas, acto seguido salió de la sala al exterior, los magos comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos pero ella los esquivaba con facilidad_**

 ** _Tyrone y Rias llegaron al club donde vieron a las magas y a Godiva y a Koneko que estaban atadas en unas sillas_**

¡Mierda! ¡Han podido venir aquí!

Espera…¿Ese no es el nieto de Kratos y el Sekiryuutei?

Es cierto es él, es tan guapo como nos dijeron, pero es una lástima que también este Rias Gremory, deberemos matarla antes de divertirnos con él

Godiva, Koneko-dijo Kratos ignorando a las magas

Tyrone-senpai, Buchou-dijeron las dos

Estoy contenta que estén a salvo-dijo Rias

Buchuo, ya es demasiado tarde-dijo la vampira comenzando a llorar-Es mejor si yo muero, por favor Buchui, senpai, por favor mátenme, debido a estos ojos yo no puedo hacer amistad con nadie yo no soy más que una molestia y una cobarde

No digas una cosa tan estúpida, yo no te abandonare ¿Sabes? Cuando te transferiste a mi familia, te convertiste en mi pertenencia ¿verdad? Eso ahora has vuelto a nacer, vas a vivir para mi y también vas a encontrar una nueva forma de vida con la cual puedas vivir satisfactoriamente-dijo Rias sonriendo

Yo no podría encontrarlo, yo solo causo problemas, mi vida no tiene valor-dijo Godiva

Tú eres mi siervo y miembro de mi familia, no voy a abandonarte tan fácilmente, ¡Ahora que he llegado el día que tú puedas ser libre!-grito Rias

¡Así es Godiva! ¡Ninguno de nosotros te abandonara!-grito Tyrone

 ** _Una de las magas estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a Godiva pero…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Fue mandada a volar con una patada de Tyrone, Tyrone invoco una de sus espadas y cortó su palma derecha, la herida comenzó a sangrar, hizo un movimiento y su sangre cayó en el rostro de Godiva_**

¿Quieres dejar de ser inútil y una cobarde? Bebe mi sangre y se útil-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Godiva asistió y bebió la sangre que podía alcanzar con la lengua, cuando bebió la sangre el ambiente cambio, la vampira desapareció de la silla, las magas buscaron con su vista y al mirar el techo se encontraban con algo aterrador, un numeró innumerable de pequeños murciélagos_**

¡Mierda! ¡Se ha transformado!

¡Maldita!

 ** _Las magas empezaron a lanzarle hechizos pero no surtían efecto en los murciélagos, estos se lanzaron hacia las magas mientras las mordían_**

¡Está succionando nuestra sangre!

 ** _Rias y Tyrone desataron a Koneko, mientras que las magas en un intento de desesperación apuntaron a las chicas y le lanzaron balas mágicas que fueron detenidas en el aire_**

Es inútil, puedo ver todos sus movimiento-se escucho la voz de Godiva

 ** _Las magas cayeron desmayadas una a una debido a la succión de sangre y magia de Godiva, después de atarlas a todas, Godiva regreso a su forma humana y Tyrone le puso un amillo que Azazel le había dado antes_**

¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-dijo Rias

Mucho mejor, gracias a la sangre de senpai pude controlarlo-dijo Godiva

 ** _Ellos salieron del club y vieron que aun había muchos magos_**

Chicas, quédense aquí, yo me encargare de ellos-dijo Tyrone

¿Estás seguro? Son muchos-dijo Rias

Tranquila estaré bien-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tyrone invoco las Vestus de Nemea y se lanzó contra los magos_**

 **¡PAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Tyrone estaba peleando contra los magos y los mandaba a volar con cada golpe que les daba con las Vestus de Nemea, todos los magos se lanzaron contra él pero…._**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Tyrone los mando a volar con una onda de choques que creo con las Vestus de Nemea cuando los choco con fuerza_**

 ** _En la sala de reuniones_**

 ** _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por como Tyrone combatía a los magos, los mandaba a volar sin ningún esfuerzo, enfrente de ellos se encontraba una mujer que llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él. Ella estaba sorprendida por ver como Tyrone peleaba contra los magos_**

¿Quién es ese chico?-dijo la mujer sorprendida

Él es Tyrone Dynami, nieto de Kratos, el dios de la guerra, Cattleya-dijo Sirzechs

Hablando del dios de la guerra, Ophis se había interesado por años el nieto de ese tal Kratos-dijo Cattleya- Ya que lo encontré le diré a Ophis que está aquí y volvernos a recogerlo

 ** _Tras decir eso creo un círculo mágico y desapareció_**

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

 ** _Tyrone seguía peleando contra los magos, él los mandaba a volar con simples puñetazos, Tyrone tenía mucha ventaja contra los magos y estaba por acabar con todos pero…._**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión golpeo a Tyrone dejando un gran cráter, Tyrone había invocado un escudo que lo había protegido del ataque, desapareció su escudo y vio al cielo para ver a Valery_**

Un ataque sorpresa, debo admitirlo fue bueno-dijo Tyrone

Gracias, viniendo de ti vale mucho-dijo Valery

¿Así que nos estas traicionado Valery?-dijo Azazel

Así es Azazel-dijo Valery

Ya veo, yo podría haber previsto de alguna en mi corazón que ella se iría de mi lado…desde el momento que la conocí hasta ahora, ella quería pelear con gente fuerte-dijo Azazel

Mi autentico nombre es Valery Lucifer, descendiente del Maou Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió en la guerra-dijo Valery-Sin embargo soy una hija de sangre mixta, nacida de un padre que el nieto del Maou original y una madre humana, obtuve el Sacred Gear del dragón desvanecedor porque soy mitad humano, fue por casualidad, sin embargo yo que soy una pariente de sangre real de Lucifer también soy el dragón desvanecedor, si realmente tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo, estoy bromeando

No puede ser-dijo Rias asombrada

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Tyrone

Vengo a pelear contigo, es nuestro destino pelear, y este momento es perfecto-dijo Valery

Me parece bien-dijo Tyrone

[Balance Breaker Scale Mail]

 ** _Un aura roja rodeo a Tyrone y cuando la luz se fue, revelo a Tyrone que usaba una armadura parecida a la de Valery solo que era de color rojo y con joyas de color verde_**

Bien, empecemos-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Rápidamente los dos se lanzaran al ataque_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Sus puños chocaron creando una onda de choques, los dos rápidamente desaparecieron_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Solo se podían escuchar las ondas de choques, Valery intentaba golpear a Tyrone pero este esquivaba sus golpes con mucha facilidad, Valery le lanzo una patada a Tyrone pero él le sujeto la pierna y rápidamente la jalo hacia abajo_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Tyrone la arrojo contra el suelo creando un cráter en el suelo, Valery rápidamente se levanto y se volvió a lanzar contra Tyrone, está intento darle un puñetazo pero Tyrone la esquivo_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Tyrone le dio un fuerte golpe a Valery en el estomago haciendo que retrocediera, Tyrone se acerco a ella y la tomo del casco y…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Le dio un tremendo cabezazo que le rompió el casco a Valery_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Valery se quito a Tyrone dándole una patada al estomago, su casco rápidamente volvió a aparecer, Tyrone invoco las Vestus de Nemea en sus brazo y se lanzo contra Valery_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Tyrone le dio un tremendo golpe a Valery que la mando al suelo y destruyo gran parte de su armadura, Valery se levanto y miro a Tyrone, ella solo soltó una pequeña risa a acompañada de una sonrisa_**

Albión ¿Crees que Tyrone sea lo suficientemente digno para mostrarle la unidad de Juggernaut del Hakuryuko?-dijo Valery

[No es una buena opción hacerlo en este lugar, si imprudentemente entras en "El enigma llamado de Juggernaut", la maldición de Ddraig puede ser removida]-dijo Albión

Todo se arreglara Albión, "Yo que estoy a punto de despertar, en lo supremo de la justicia"-Valery comenzó a cantar

[¡No actúes precipitadamente Valery! ¿Es tu deseo estar a merced de mi poder?]-dijo Albión

 ** _Valery dejo de cantar al ver una figura que apareció de repente entre ella y Tyrone_**

Bikou ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Valery

¿No es cruel? Hice un viaje largo y vine todo el camino hacia este país solo porque mi amiga está en apuro-dijo Bikou-¿Sabes? Los otros chicos estaban haciendo un alboroto en la sede, debido a que estamos unidos para combatir a los dioses de los países del norte, ya encontramos al chico que quería Ophis. Eso era más que suficiente, vuelve conmigo

Ya veo, así ya es hora-dijo Valery mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad

 ** _Tyrone bajo al suelo y desapareció su armadura y las Vestus de Nemea. Los demás se acercaron en donde estaban_**

El descendiente de Buda, el luchador victorioso o también conocido como Son Gukong, el mono famoso del viaje al oeste-dijo Azazel-Para decirlo de forma correcta, es un youkai mono que ha Brigada del Caos, tanto Sun Gukong como el dragón desvanecedor, están bien acompañados

Yo soy diferente al sujeto de primera generación que se convirtió en buda-dijo Bikou mientras reía-Yo he vivido haciendo todo lo que me gusta, mi nombre es Bikou, encantado de conocerlos Sekiryuutei

 ** _Bikou agarro a Valery y empezaron a marcharse a través de una oscuridad debajo de sus pies_**

Nos volveremos a ver guapo-dijo Valery guiñándole el ojo a Tyrone-Espero volver a tener una buena pelea como está

 ** _Tras decir eso ellos se fueron, Tyrone y los demás fueron a descongelar al resto de las personas_**

 ** _FIN_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

 ** _¿Casa de Tyrone?_**

 ** _Donde antes estaba la casa de Tyrone, ahora se encontraba una gran mansión, dentro de la mansión se encontraba una gran habitación en la cual había una gran cama, en la cama se encontraba Tyrone durmiendo, él comenzó a despertar y cuando estuvo despierto, salió de la cama y bajo a la cocina por algo de agua_**

 ** _Bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina donde se encontraban Rias, Asia y Reynalle. Tyrone se sirvió agua en un vaso y comenzó a beber_**

Buenos días Tyrone-dijeron las chicas

Buenos días-dijo Tyrone volteándolas a ver

 ** _En ese momento escupió el agua al ver su casa_**

¿Qué le paso a mi casa?-dijo Tyrone

Veras, han hecho unas remodelaciones-dijo Rias-Ahora la casa es una mansión enorme, en la superficie hicimos muchos cambios, hay un segundo piso exactamente igual a este, luego hay unos pisos subterráneos, el primero tiene una cámara de entrenamiento y una sala de cine, el segundo tiene una piscina bastante grande y el tercero una biblioteca y un almacén, se puede acceder a ella a través de un ascensor o por unas escaleras

Ya veo, pues me gustan mucho las remodelaciones-dijo Tyrone

También hay otra cosa que debo decirte-dijo Rias-El resto del club se mudara aquí

¿Por qué?-dijo Tyrone

Es para fortalecer nuestros lazos-dijo Rias

Ok, entiendo-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en la sala de la mansión ya que Rias tenía un anuncio importante que decir_**

Escúchenme, hoy iremos al infierno ya que voy a pasar allí las vacaciones con mi familia y me gustaría que fueran-dijo Rias

Claro-dijeron su nobleza

También me gustaría que fueras Tyrone, mis padres te quieren como invitado en el castillo-dijo Rias

Claro no hay problema siempre y cuando pueda ir Reynalle y Asia-dijo Tyrone

No hay problema-dijo Rias

Entonces iré-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Tyrone junto con Reynalle, Asia Rias y el resto del club del ocultismo fueron con ropas casuales hasta la estación de metro más cercana del instituto, entraron a in ascensor que en vez de subir, bajaba_**

Debajo de esta estación hay un nivel secreto, solo los demonios lo conocen-dijo Rias

¿Cómo iremos al inframundo?-dijo Tyrone

Ya que es la primera vez que van y son humanos, iremos en tren-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos subieron al tren y este se puso en marcha_**

¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar al inframundo?-dijo Reynalle

Aproximadamente una hora, podríamos usar círculos mágicos pero ya que son humanos y tenemos un nuevo demonio es necesario hacer este procedimiento-dijo Akeno

Bueno, despiértenme cuando lleguemos-dijo Tyrone antes de quedar dormido en el regazo de Asia haciendo sonrojar a la rubia y poniendo celosas a las demás

Princesa Rias, la comunicación con sus siervos parece ir bien pero ¿Un ejemplo de procedimiento será bueno?-dijo un hombre de avanzada edad con una barba blanca bien cuidada que estaba detrás de Rias

Lo siento-murmuro Rias

No tiene que disculparse joven princesa-dijo el hombre poniendo roja a Rias-Encantado de conocerlos, soy Reynaldo, conductor del tren privado Gremory

Mucho gusto, soy Asia Argento-dijo Asia

Yo soy Xenovia Quarta [Caballo] de Buchou-dijo Xenovia

Yo soy Reynalle-dijo Reynalle

Y él es Tyrone Dynami, mi novio y prometido-dijo Rias señalando a Tyrone que seguía durmiendo en el regazo de Asia

Ho-ho-ho, el nieto del legendario Kratos, se ve muy pacifico-dijo Reynaldo sacando una maquina-Esto es una maquina del mundo demoniaco que comprueba y compara. Lo usamos para comparar que alguien no permitido ocupara este tren, a partir de ahora podrá entrar al mundo demoniaco sin problemas ya que sus registro archivan las asignaciones de piezas y cuando se trasmite es registrada como datos en el inframundo

 ** _Después de eso paso la maquina por todos y después de comprobar que no había ningún problema se dirigió a Rias_**

Princesa, con este tanto el control y la formalidades para la entrada se termino-dijo Reynaldo-Ahora descanse y relájense, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _El grupo Gremory se encontraba caminando hacia un enorme castillo, entraron y cuando comenzaron a caminar sobre la alfombra que había en la entrada principal, un pequeño niño pelirrojo corrió hasta Rias y la abrazo con fuerza_**

¡Rias-onee-sama! ¡Por fin has venido!-grito el niño

Milicas, cuanto me alegro de verte ¿Has vuelto a crecer?-dijo Rias

 ** _Ambos se miraron mientras sonreían_**

Chicos él es Milicas Gremory, mi sobrino-dijo Rias-Vamos Milicas saluda

Encantado, soy Milicas Gremory, un gusto conocerlos-dijo Milicas antes de ver a Tyrone-Wow, tú eres Tyrone Dynami ¿verdad?-dijo asombrado

Así es pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Tyrone

Soy un gran fan de tú abuelo, se todo sobre él y de sus peleas contra los dioses del Olimpo-dijo Milicas

Sí que eres todo un fan-dijo Tyrone

Bueno sigamos-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias agarro la mano de Milicas y siguieron caminando, mientras caminaban veían como era el castillo, había unas enormes escaleras que llevaba a los pisos superiores y ahí encontraron a Grayfia_**

Ojou-sama, el amo vendrá esta noche, los vera en la cena-dijo Grayfia

Entiendo Grayfia, entonces descansaremos, ¿El equipaje ya fue transportado?-dijo Rias

 ** _Grayfia asintió con la cabeza, ella vio a Tyrone y le guiño el ojo antes de retirarse, Tyrone se sonrojo pero ese sonrojo por eso, segundos después apareció una hermosa mujer de cabello corto y castaño de unos ojos violetas_**

Ara, Rias ya has vuelto-dijo la mujer

Hola madre-dijo Rias

¿Madre?-dijeron Tyrone, Reynalle y Asia sorprendidos

Encantada, yo soy Venelana Gremory, madre de Rias y matriarca del clan Gremory-dijo la hermosa castaña

Encantada de conocerla, Venelana-san-dijeron los cinco

¿Tú eres Tyrone Dynami verdad?-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Venelana pasó su mano por el pecho musculoso de Tyrone y también por sus brazos haciéndolo sonrojar_**

No puedo creer que un chico de diecisiete años sea tan musculoso y guapo-dijo Venelana

¡Madre!-grito Rias sonrojada y celosa

Oh lo siento hija-dijo Venelana apartándose de Tyrone-Bueno será mejor que se vayan a preparar para la cena

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos estaban sentados en el gran comedor del castillo comiendo la deliciosa comida que habían preparado los chefs_**

Por cierto Tyrone, ¿Qué te pareció la remodelación de tu casa?-dijo Lord Gremory

Está bien, me gustaron las remodelaciones-dijo Tyrone

Me alegra que les gustara, iba a mandar a unas sirvientas también pero Rias lo negó-dijo Lord Gremory

No era necesario-dijo Tyrone

Por cierto Tyrone-kun, ¿Te quedaras por aquí?-dijo Venelana

Sólo el tiempo que Rias se quede-dijo Tyrone

Perfecto, tienes que adquirir caballerosidad por lo que estudiaras un poco mientras estés aquí-dijo Venelana feliz ya que sería ella quien educaría a Tyrone

No es necesario, es todo lo de la caballerosidad ya que mi madre me lo enseño todo cuando era pequeño-dijo Tyrone

Oh ya veo-dijo Venelana algo desilusionada al ver que su plan fallo

¿Enserio lo sabes todo? Por tu forma de ser, se podría decir que no-dijo Reynalle

Eso es cruel, no solo me dedico a matar-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de cenar todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, Tyrone se encontraba en su habitación pero no estaba solo. Rias, Asia, Reynalle y Grayfia se habían colado en su habitación y estaban abrazándolo mientras dormían_**

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Han pasado unos días desde que llegaron al inframundo, Tyrone junto con las demás estaban en un tren hacia una ciudad gigantesca y moderna_**

Esta es la ciudad de Licifad, es la antigua capital del inframundo, aquí vivía el anterior Lucifer-sama antes de morir, a partir de aquí cambiaremos a metro-dijo Kiba

 ** _Tras eso salieron del tren_**

¡Kya! ¡Es Rias-hime-sama!

 ** _Pudieron ver a un grupo de jóvenes demonios que gritaban emocionados al ver a Rias, Rias saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa al grupo, Godiva se escondió detrás de Tyrone ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ver mucha gente_**

Al ser la hermana menor del Maou es muy conocida, además de por su belleza-dijo Akeno

¡Kyyaaaa! ¡Es Tyrone-sama!

 ** _Ahora pudieron ver a un grupo de chicas demonios que gritaban emocionadas al ver a Tyrone, lo cual molesto a , Reynalle, Rias, Asia y a Akeno junto con Xenovia por una razón, Tyrone gano unas miradas asesinas de ellas_**

¿Por qué me miran así?-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Las chicas lo ignoraron y se acercaron a dos hombres de negro que los esperaban_**

Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ¿Está listo el tren?-dijo Rias

Sí, síganos por favor-dijeron los dos

 ** _Todos entraron al tren y tardaron cinco minutos en llegar a su destino, el cual era el sótano del edificio más grande de la ciudad, al salir encontraron un ascensor y entraron en el_**

Escúchenme, no importa lo que pase no inicien ninguna pelea-dijo Rias-La gente de arriba serán nuestros rivales, no debemos mostrar una fea forma

 ** _Al abrirse el ascensor, bajaron de él, miraron enfrente y vieron que estaban en un amplio salón, una empleada se acerco a Rias e hizo una reverencia_**

Bienvenida Gremory-sama, por favor sígame-dijo la empleada

 ** _Después de caminar un rato, Rias vio a una persona que estaba en una esquina_**

¡Sairaorg!-exclamo Rias

Rias, cuanto me alegro de verte-dijo la persona

Chicos este es mi primo por parte materna-dijo Rias

Encantado, soy Sairaorg Bael, futuro líder de la familia Bael-dijo el chico conocido como Sairaorg

 ** _Él era alto, tenia apariencia dura, aspecto energético, un gran físico con muchos músculos, pero parecía no ser arrogante_**

Por fin te conozco Tyrone Dynami-dijo Sairaorg extendiéndole la mano

¿Me conoces?-dijo Tyrone

¿Y quién no? El que venció a Riser y nieto del dios de la guerra, Kratos-dijo Sairaorg-Tenía ganas de conocerte y espero que algún día pelemos

¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo Tyrone

Completamente-dijo Sairaorg

Se ve que eres fuerte, tal vez lucharemos algún día-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Ambos se miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras se apretaban las manos, se cayeron bien demasiado rápido_**

Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí Sairaorg?-dijo Rias

Por el idiota-dijo Sairaorg

¿Ya han llegado?-dijo Rias

Agares y Astaroth llegaron antes que Zeferdoll, en cuanto llego este se puso a pelear con Agares-dijo Sairaorg ntes que temblara-Pufff, es por eso que no debemos encontrarnos antes de la reunión

 ** _Avanzaron a una puerta, la cual abrió Sairaorg, al entrar pudieron ver a dos grupos de demonios que expulsaban un aura asesina y un montón de comida, apareció una chica hermosa que llevaba gafas y su miraba era fría y cortante, su familia que estaban vestidos de forma elegante, estaban detrás._**

Zeferdoll, ¿Quieres que te ayude a iniciar una pelea?, incluso si te mato no seré culpada por las personas de encima

¡Cállate zorra! ¡Todas las mujeres de la familia del Maou son unas putas vírgenes! ¡Te dije que me gustaría tener una ceremonia formal de apertura para ti! ¡Como odio a las vírgenes!

 _Que idiota-pensaron las Gremory_

 ** _Sairaorg se acerco hasta los demonios, mientras que los hermanos Son lo observaban_**

Seekvaria, princesa de la familia Agares y Zeferdoll, hijo rebelde de la familia Glaysa-Laboas, si siguen adelante usare mis puños, es mi última advertencia-dijo Sairaorg

Para la incompetente familia Bael…

 **¡BAAMMM!**

 ** _El delincuente salió volando contra la pared gracias a un puñetazo de Sairaorg, el delincuente perdió el conocimiento ya que no se levantaba_**

Te lo dije-dijo Sairaorg

¡Maldito!-gritaron los siervos del delincuente

 _Sin duda es fuerte-pensó Tyrone_

Sera mejor que ayuden a su amo, no tienen nada que hacer contra mí-dijo Sairaorg-Además la reunión empezara dentro de poco-dijo dirigiéndose a la chica con lentes-Sera mejor que vayas a arreglarte

 ** _La chica asintió y salió de la sala junto a su familia, después de eso comenzó la reunión, estaban los jóvenes demonios y sus familias se presentaban_**

Soy Seekvaria Agares, próxima jefa de la familia Agares, archiduque

Encantados de conocerlos, soy Rias Gremory, próxima líder de la familia Gremory

Soy Sona Sitri, próxima líder de la familia Sitri

Soy Sairaorg Baelm próximo líder de la familia Bael, jerarquía Gran Rey

Soy Diodora Astaroth, próximo líder de la familia Astaroth, por favor cuiden de mí

 _Este chico me trae mala espina-pensó Tyrone_

La familia Glaysa-Laboas parecer haber tenido problemas el otro día ente familiares, el que era el anterior líder murió en un accidente, por lo que Zeferdoll se ha convertido en su próximo líder-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Al entrar en la habitación pudieron ver que había sillones colocados en un sitio más alto que ellos llenos de demonios de clase alta, se notaban que eran bastantes viejos y cuatro lujosos sillones arriba de los otros_**

 ** _Los seis líderes jóvenes avanzaron un paso, el delincuente tenía dificultades para caminar solo debido al golpe de Sairaorg_**

Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos, ustedes seis son los líderes de la próxima generación, esta reunión se realiza en un ciclo regular de manera que podamos examinarlos-dijo Asmodeus

Aunque parece que cuando se vieron lucharon-dijo Belcebú

Ustedes seis son demonios de la próxima generación que tiene el más alto grado de nobleza, por eso quiero que hagan el debut y aumenten su poder de esta manera-dijo Sirzechs

¿Con el tiempo lucharemos contra la Brigada del Caos?-dijo Sairaorg

No lo sé, sin embargo no quiero enviar a demonios jóvenes si es posible-dijo Sirzechs

No lo entiendo, incluso si somos jóvenes dedicamos a realizar parte de la responsabilidad de los demonios, no podemos depender de la bondad de nuestros protectores-dijo Sairaorg

Reconozco tú valor Sairaorg, sin embargo sería una gran pérdida sin uno de ustedes fallece, son la próxima generación, espero que lo entiendas-dijo Sirzechs

Entendido-dijo Sairaorg

Bien, ahora vamos a escuchar sus metas para el futuro-dijo Sirzechs

Mi sueño es llegar a ser Maou-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Casi todos se sorprendieron_**

No existen precedentes de un demonio de la familia del Gran Rey sea Maou-dijo un demonio viejo con bigote

Cuando la gente del inframundo sienta que no hay elección, sino para convertirme en Maou, yo me convertiré en uno-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Otra vez casi todos lo miraban asombrados_**

Mi sueño es convertirme en líder de Gremory y ganar en los Rating Games-dijo Rias

Mi sueño es construir una escuela para los Rating Game en el inframundo-dijo Sona

¿No existe uno ya para eso?-dijo un demonio

Esa es para demonios de clase alta, la que quiero construir es pa demonios de clase media y alta-dijo Sona

 ** _Hubo un silencio hasta que se escucho la risa de los de arriba, todos los demonios salvo los Maous se rieron fuertemente al escuchar las palabras de Sona_**

Jajajaja

¡Esos es imposible!

¡Esto es simplemente genial!

¡Ya veo! ¡Así que tú eres una niña que sueña!

¡Es bueno ser joven! ¡Tengo que decir que menos mal que eso lo has dicho aquí antes del debut!

 ** _Tyrone apretaba sus puños molesto, no le gustaba la forma de cómo se burlaban de Sona ya que era su amiga_**

Lo digo enserio-dijo Sona

 ** _Serafall asintió a sus palabras, estaba orgullosa de su hermana_**

Sona Sitri-dono, los demonios de clase baja trabajan para sus amos, demonios de clase alta y solo se selecciona por su talento, las viejas familias pensarían que es una pérdida de clase-dijo un viejo demonio-Aunque diga que nuestro mundo está en periodo de cambio este puede ser bueno o malo, no hay interés en un centro de enseñanza para demonios de clase baja, es simplemente una tontería y pérdida de tiempo

Eso es pura basura-dijo Tyrone llamando la atención de todos-Ella trata de mejorar sus tradiciones y ustedes se burlan de ella, no son más que simple basura

 ** _Ese comentario molesto mucho a los demonios_**

¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así humano?!-grito uno de los demonios

Mi nombre es Tyrone Dynami, soy el nieto del dios de la guerra, Kratos-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Todos los demonios se sorprendieron al saber que Tyrone era descendiente del humano que pudo vencer al Olimpo y en convertirse en dios_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿No van a decir nada?-dijo Tyrone y los demonios no dijeron nada-Tal como esperaba, quiero proponer algo, ¿Por qué no Rias y Sona juegan eso llamado Rating Game?

 ** _Eso asombro a todos_**

Me parece buena idea Tyrone-dijo Sirzechs-Rias, Sona ¿Les gustaría luchar entre ustedes?, el juego tendría lugar dentro de poco, Azazel ha reunido los fans de los Rating Games de los distintos poderes para ver a los jóvenes-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Las dos se miraron de forma retadora_**

No pienso perder contra ti-dijo Sona

Lo mismo digo Sona-dijo Rias

¡Qué emoción! ¡Un partido entre Rias-chan y Sona-chan!-grito Serafall

Esto será interesante-dijo Belcebú

Poder contra técnica ¿Quién ganara?-dijo Asmodeus

Bien, el juego será el veinte de Agosto en tiempo humano-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Después de eso todos regresaron a sus hogares_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

Estamos a veintiocho de Julio en tiempo humano, nos quedan veinte días para entrenar-dijo Azazel-Mañana se reunirán en el jardín para explicar sus métodos de entrenamiento

Sí-dijeron los demonios

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **Todos estaban reunidos en el jardín**_

Déjenme decir esto, lo primero es que ahora diré el programa de entrenamiento, hay gente que consigue resultados en poco tiempo y gente que tiene resultados a largo tiempo-dijo Azazel-Ustedes son de los primeros, empezare por ti Rias

 _ **Rias se dedico a escuchar con seriedad**_

Desde pequeña has tenido mucha suerte, tienes talento, capacidad física y poder mágico, incluso si vives como ahora te convertirás en un poderoso demonio, sigue este entrenamiento-dijo Azazel entregándole un papel-Parece simple pero debes mejorar tus capacidades como Rey-Rias aistio-Ahora Akeno

 _ **Ella simplemente se quedo callada**_

Acepta tu sangre, es lo único que puedo decirte, mientras no la aceptes no podrás desarrollar todo tu poder-dijo Azazel-El siguiente es Kiba

Hai-dijo dando un paso al frente

Tendrás que lograr saber usar el Balance Breaker, perfeccionarlo y permanece en ese estado tanto como te sea posible, después de eso serás capaz de volverte lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer el entrenamiento básico-dijo Azazel

Hai-dijo Kiba dando un paso atrás

Xenovia, para usar a Durandal debes ser capaz de usar otra espada sagrada-dijo Azazel

Entiendo-dijo Xenovia

Godiva, tus habilidades son altas, no tengas miedo, ese es ti mayor obstáculo, para superar eso necesitas dejar de esconderte, lo primero será salir de la gente, que tus movimientos sean torpes, solo con eso bastara-dijo Azazel

Hai-dijo Godiva con mucho espíritu

Ahora Koneko, no tengo nada que decir en concepto de física, tienes todo los rasgos elementales de una Torre, pero en el grupo hay más personas con mayor poder ofensivo que una Torre como tú-dijo Azazel

Lo sé-dijo un poco frustrada

Te diré lo mismo que Akeno, si no te aceptas a ti misma no serás capaz de desarrollar tus habilidades como deseas-dijo Azazel

 _ **Koneko simplemente se quedo callada mientras que Tyrone la miraba preocupado**_

Tyrone, también he planeado un entrenamiento para ti-dijo Azazel

¿Qué?-dijo Tyrone

 _ **Se empezaron a escuchar los sonidos de aleteos, era un enorme dragón de quince metros de altura, con enormes fauces, gruesas piernas, brazos y enormes alas**_

Él es Tannin, ex rey dragón-dijo Azazel

Azazel, te sobra valor para entrar en territorio de demonios-dijo el dragón

Que sepas que he entrado sin problemas, es más tengo autorización-dijo Azazel

Ya veo el nuevo Sekiryuttei, me alegra conocerte-dijo Tannin

Mucho gusto-dijo Tyrone

Ha pasado tiempo Ddraig-dijo Tannin

[Que nostalgia Tannin]-dijo Ddraig apareciendo en el brazo de Iris

Antes Tannin era un Rey dragón pero se convirtió en demonio-dijo Azazel-Sera un buen compañero de entrenamiento para ti Tyrone

Sera un honor ayudar a entrenar al nieto de Kratos-dijo Tannin

Tienes veinte días para entrenarlo-dijo Azazel

Bien, nos vemos en veinte días-dijo Tannin antes de ver a Tyrone-¿Estás listo?

Sí-dijo Tyrone dando un gran salto y subiéndose al lomo de Tannin-Nos vemos en veinte días-dijo mirando a las chicas

 ** _Los dos se fueron volando del lugar y el resto del club del ocultismo fueron a cumplir con sus entrenamientos_**

 ** _Más tarde en las montañas_**

 _ **Actualmente se pueden apreciar unas montañas con un buen paisaje pero hubo una gran explosión que destruyo gran parte de la zona, cuando el humo se disperso se podía ver a Tyrone con su Balance Breaker activado y a un Tannin que estaba un poco agotado, los dos habían estado peleando por un largo tiempo**_

 _Bien hecho, no cabe duda que eres el nieto de Kratos-dijo Tannin_

 _Tú también eres fuerte-dijo Tyrone_

¿Cómo les va?-dijo Azazel apareciendo de la nada

 _ **Tyrone y Tannin dejaron de entrenar y se dedicaron a hablar**_

¿Cómo va?-dijo Azazel

Tiene mucho potencial, no cabe duda que es un guerrero formidable y nieto de Kratos-dijo Tannin

Eso es una buena noticia-dijo Azazel –Bueno cambiemos de tema, Tyrone ¿Qué piensas de Akeno?

Es una buena persona aparte de atractiva y linda-dijo Tyrone

Bien, quiero que cuides de ella en lugar de mi amigo-dijo Azazel

¿Hablas de su padre?-dijo Tyrone

Exacto, ella lo odia pero no quiere hablar del tema-dijo Kokabiel-Pero dime ¿Aceptas cuidarla?

Ok, acepto-dijo Tyrone

Bien, ahora el problema de Koneko-dijo Azazel

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Tyrone

Se a derrumbado, tiene miedo de su poder y se ha excedido con su entrenamiento, Asia puede curarla físicamente pero ya está solo eso-dijo Azazel

Entiendo-dijo Tyrone

Bueno voy a llevarte al castillo por petición de Venelana-dijo Azazel

Ok-dijo Tyrone

 _ **Ellos dos se fueron a la mansión, llegando Tyrone fue con Venelana a una sala**_

¿Qué pasa con Koneko, Venelana?-dijo Tyrone

Un exceso de trabajo ordinario, se recuperara en unos días-dijo Venelana

Estoy un poco preocupado preocupado-dijo Tyrone

Esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, Koneko no tuvo una infancia feliz, su hermana a abandono de pequeña y Koneko tenía miedo de su poder, es una nekomata, su especie sobresale en el manejo de Youjutsu, pero su hermana también puede usar el Sennjutsu-dijo Venelana-Su aumento de poder no paraba por lo que su hermana mayor mato a su dueño, convirtiéndose ambas en demonios exiliados, Koneko se quedo atrás, Sirzechs la salvo y se convirtió en Torre de Rias y paso a llamarse Koneko

Ya veo-dijo Tyrone

Confió en ti para ayudarla-dijo Venelana

Lo entiendo-dijo Tyrone

 _ **Tyrone fue donde se encontraba Koneko, en una habitación encontró a Rias**_

Tyrone-dijo Rias

¿Dónde está Koneko?-dijo Tyrone

 _ **Rias se puso un poco seria y empezó a caminar hasta una habitación, al entra se encontró con Akeno al lado de la cama y a Koneko sentada en la cama con sus orejas de gato**_

Tyrone-san esto es…

Tranquila ya me lo contaron-dijo Jack calmando a Akeno

Ya veo-dijo Akeno

¿Cómo te encuentras?-dijo Tyrone

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Koneko algo sombría

Estoy preocupado por ti, si no estuviera preocupado no hubiera venido, sabes que no debes sobre esforzarte, lo único que haces es hacerte daño y nadie quiere que eso pase-dijo Tyrone

Pero aun soy débil-dijo apretando sus puños

Koneko, yo he estado en ese mismo lugar en el que te encuentras pero mientras estés hay no podrás hacer nada-dijo Tyrone serio

Yo quiero…..

¿Tú quieres qué?-dijo Tyrone suavemente

 _ **Koneko miro directamente a Tyrone, tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas**_

Quiero ser fuerte, al igual que Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Asia-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Reynalle-senpai y también tú, Tyrone-senpai, quiero hacer mi espíritu y cuerpo fuerte, Godiva también se está haciendo fuerte, yo no tengo el poder curativo de Asia-senpai, a este ritmo voy a ser inútil, a pesar de ser una Torre, soy la más débil del grupo, odio ser inútil-dijo mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas

 _ **Tyrone solo se quedo en silencio y se dedico en escuchar**_

Pero no quiero usar mi poder de Nekomata, si lo uso yo..Al igual que mi Nee-sama…No quiero eso..Absolutamente no quiero tal cosa

Lo entiendo, escucha Koneko, el poder solo es algo que tenemos todos, incluso un idiota, pero ¿De qué sirve el poder sino tiene un propósito?-dijo Tyrone

Pero mi poder es maligno-dijo Koneko

Koneko, soy el nieto del dios de la guerra y el Sekiryuttei, el poder que poseo es monstruoso pero me has visto yo uso ese poder para el bien, para ayudarlos y hacer cosas buenas, tú misma decides como usar tú poder, si lo usas para el bien o para el mal, tú tomas esa decisión y nadie más-dijo Tyrone-Veras cuando era niño era muy débil y muy miedoso, pero pude superar mis miedos y defectos, entrene y entrene hasta lograr el poder que tengo ahora y todo a gracias a mis amigos de Asgard

 _ **Todas las chicas de la habitación estaban sorprendidas, especialmente Akeno y Koneko, ambas se encontraban grabando en el fondo de sus corazones lo que decía Tyrone, Koneko estaba demasiado sorprendida de que la persona que la admira y respeta, algo que no lo admitiría en voz alta se había sentido igual que ella en ese momento**_

Tyrone-senpai-dijo Koneko

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Tyrone

Si no puedo liberar mi poder a tiempo ¿Me ayudaría?-dijo Koneko muy sonrojada

Claro, yo y los demás te ayudaremos-dijo Tyrone sonriendo

Gracias-dijo Koneko

 ** _Varios días después_**

 ** _Habían pasado los veinte días de entrenamiento, los chicos se habían vuelto más fuertes. Actualmente era de noche el grupo Gremory estaba en un lujoso hotel de gran altura que estaba en un bosque en el límite del territorio Gremory, todos estaban usando ropa muy elegante_**

 ** _Los chicos fueron guiados hasta el interior del hotel, entraron a un ascensor y salieron a una hermosa sala llena de demonios y mucha comida_**

Hay mucha gente-dijo Godiva desde la espalda de Tyrone

 ** _Ellos comenzaron a saludar a los demonios, después de terminar de saludar, Tyrone junto con Xenovia, Asia, Reynalle y Godiva se sentaron en una mesa. La demás chicas estaban conversando con otras mujeres, Kiba estaba rodeado de mujeres, Tyrone pudo sentir como alguien lo observaba, él volteo a ver atrás y pudo notar a una chica de cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas, tenia ojos azules y un hermoso vestido._**

¿Tú quien eres?-dijo Tyrone

Al fin nos conocemos Tyrone Dynami, soy Ravel Phoenix-dijo la chica

¿Te conozco?-dijo Tyrone

La última vez que nos vimos usted le dio una golpiza a mi hermano-dijo Ravel

Oh eres hermana de ese rubio-dijo Tyrone

Sí-dijo Ravel

¿Cómo ha estado tú hermano?-dijo Tyrone

Ha estado deprimido desde la golpiza que le dio-dijo Ravel- Ahora soy un Alfil libre ya que mi madre no participa en los juegos, por cierto, ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-dijo sonrojada

Claro, no hay problema-dijo Tyrone

Entonces te llamare Tyrone-sama-dijo Ravel

Deja el sama, con Tyrone es suficiente-dijo Tyrone

¡No! ¡Esto es importante!-dijo Ravel un poco avergonzada y firme

Está bien, si así quieres llamarme no veo el problema-dijo Tyrone

 ** _En ese momento una chica se les acerco_**

Ravel-sama, Danna-sama la llama-dijo la chica

Ok,etto….Tyrone-sama ¿Le gustaría tomar el té conmigo y probar una torta preparada por mí la próxima vez que nos veamos?-dijo Ravel nerviosa y sonrojada

Me encantaría-dijo Tyrone sonriendo y haciendo que Ravel se sonrojara más

Entonces, con su permiso-hizo una reverencia y se fue

Tyrone-sama-dijo la chica

¿Y tú eres?-dijo Tyrone

Soy Isabela de la familia Phoenix, soy la escolta de Ravel-sama-dijo la chica

Ya veo-dijo Tyrone

Quiero agradecerle que aceptara la petición de Ravel-sama, disfrute de la fiesta-dijo Isabela antes de irse

 ** _En eso, Tyrone vio como Koneko salió de la sala._**

Chicos, tengo algo importante que hacer-dijo Tyrone siguiendo a Koneko

 ** _Tyrone siguió de cerca a Koneko, llegaron al elevador y dejo que ella fuera primero, luego llamo al elevador y pulso el botón de descender pero no dejo que el ascensor se cerrara debido a que otra persona entro, era Rias_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Rias

Koeko salió de la habitación, así que la seguí-dijo Tyrone

Bien, vamos a buscarla juntos, pero ¿Por qué no la detuviste?-dijo Rias

Quiero ver a donde va y aparte sentí otras presencias-dijo Tyrone

Ya veo-dijo Rias

 ** _El ascensor comenzó a moverse, al salir no vieron a Koneko por ningún lado pero Tyrone detecto su presencia, Tyrone cargo a Rias haciéndole sonrojar y comenzó a correr. Al llegar donde se encontraba Koneko, Tyrone bajo a Rias y_** ** _se escondieron detrás de un árbol_** ** _, Koneko estaba parada e inquieta, Koneko miraba por todos lados hasta que se quedo mirando un punto fijo, Rias y Tyrone miraron al mismo punto y vieron a una hermosa mujer con un kimono negro medio atado, dejando ver gran parte de su físico, tenía orejas de gato en la cabeza y dos colas de gato_**

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo la mujer a Koneko

Tú-dijo Koneko

Hola, Shirone, tú onee-chan ha vuelto-dijo la mujer

Kuroka-nee-sama-dijo Koneko

Estoy impresionada de que siguieras a mi familiar hasta aquí-nya-dijo Kuroka

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Koneko con cierta ira

No pongas esa cara, acabo de tener un asunto sin importancia que cuidar y he oído que había una fiesta de demonios aquí, por eso estaba un poco interesada nya-dijo Kuroka guiñándole un ojo

Jajaja ¿Acaso eres un miembro de los Gremory?-dijo una voz

 ** _De la oscuridad salió Bikou_**

 _¿Qué hace él aquí?-pensó Tyrone_

Es mejor que salgan, kuroka y yo dominamos el senjutsu, podemos detectar cualquier variación del flujo espiritual-dijo el joven

 ** _Tyrone y Rias salieron de su escondite_**

Buchuo, Tyrone-senpai-dijo Koneko

Dime ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-dijo Tyrone viendo a Kuroka

Yo soy Kuroka, la hermana mayor de Shirone-dijo Kuroka

Y hemos venido a visitar el partido ya que no estamos de servicio por ahora-dijo Bikou

Por cierto ¿Quién eres tu guapo?-dijo Kuroka

 _¿Quién se cree que es para decirle así a mi Tyrone?-pensó Rias enojada_

Yo soy Tyrone Dynami, nieto del dios de la guerra, Kratos y el actual Sekiryuttei-dijo Tyrone

Ya veo, el sujeto que Ophis ha estado buscando por años-dijo Kuroka

 _¿Ophis ha estado buscando a Tyrone?-pensó Rias_

Esta chica es mi siervo y no voy a dejar que le pongan un dedo encima-dijo Rias poniéndose alado de Tyrone

¿Qué dices?-dijo Kuroka -Es mi hermana pequeña y solo yo tengo el privilegio de amarla, no un demonio de clase alta como tú, así que voy a matarte

 ** _Kuroka y Rias se miraban a matar pero de repente Rias se sintió extraña_**

Kuroka no solo aprendió el Sennjutsu, Youjutsu y magia demoniaca, también controla el espacio-dijo Bikou

No he tenido tiempo de aprender a controlar el tiempo pero he investigado como controlar el espacio-dijo Kuroka-Ahora todo el bosque está aislado del exterior, nadie puede entrar ni salir

¿Estás segura?-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Los demonios lo miraron curioso cuando escucharon aleteos_**

Parece que llego a tiempo

 ** _Era Tannin, el ex rey dragón aterrizo y miro a Kuroka y a Bikou_**

Una nekomata y el sucesor de Sun Gukong, esto es interesante-dijo Tannin

Vaya vaya, el ex Rey Dragón Tannin-dijo Bikou sonriendo-Sera un gran oponente

Les diré esto una vez, váyanse de aquí y dejen a Koneko en paz, ella es parte de la nobleza de Rias y es parte de nuestra familia-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Eso sorprendió a Koneko y también la hizo sonrojar_**

¿Y tú impedirás que me la lleve?-dijo Kuroka

Por supuesto, la traeré las veces que hagan falta, destruiría cada rincón del mundo con tan solo traerla de vuelta con nosotros-dijo Tyrone-Y si conocen quien es mi abuelo, saben que lo hare

 ** _Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Koneko y ella empezó a llorar_**

Tyrone-senpai, quiero quedarme con usted y con Buchuo para siempre-dijo Koneko entre sollozos

Ya está decidido-dijo Tyrone sonriendo-Si quieren pelear estamos felices de hacerlo-dijo activando su guante y sacando sus espadas

 ** _Tyrone y Tannin se pusieron en pose de combate_**

Bien, nos vamos, adiós Sekiryuttei-dijo Kuroka-Cuida de mi hermana-susurro en voz baja

Lo hare-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Bikou y Kuroka desaparecieron dejando a Jack y a los demás solos_**

Tyrone-senpai, gracias-dijo Koneko llorando

 ** _Tyrone se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza_**

No es nada Koneko, no dejare que te pase nada ya que te considero parte de mi familia-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Ella siguió llorando pero esta vez lo abrazo, Tyrone correspondió el abrazo y miro a Rias que estaba sonriendo, después de unos minutos Koneko dejo de llorar y miro a Tyrone_**

Regresemos al hotel-dijo Tyrone

Hai-dijo Koneko

 ** _Estaban dispuestos a regresar al hotel pero de repente…._**

¿Ha donde crees que vas, espartano?

 ** _Los chicos se detuvieron y miraron al bosque, se comenzaron a escuchar pisadas que se acercaban más y más, los chicos comenzaron a ver a un hombre que se acercaba, del bosque apareció un hombre de una gran altura y musculatura, llevaba ropa de gladiador y lo que más resaltaba de él era su casco de forma de león que llevaba_**

¿Quién eres?-dijo Tyrone

Soy Heracles, hijo de Zeus, y vengo por venganza-dijo Heracles

¿Venganza? Pero yo no te he hecho nada-dijo Tyrone

Tú no pero tú abuelo sí-dijo Heracles

Imposible, ¿Eres el Heracles original?-dijo Rias sorprendida

¿Original?-dijo Tyrone confundido

Así es, y vengo a vengarme contra el nieto del maldito espartano que me mato hace muchos años-dijo Heracles mirando a Tyrone con odio

La verdad no entiendo lo que está sucediendo ahora pero si quieres pelea, la tendrás-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Los dos se miraron y rápidamente se lanzaron a atacarse_**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!  
 _FIN_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11_**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Heracles mando a volar a Tyronee contra el hotel_**

 ** _Mientras en la fiesta_**

 ** _Todos los demonios se la estaban pasando bien, estaban conversando, comiendo y bebiendo hasta que…_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Tyrone llego atravesando una de las paredes, todos se sorprendieron por eso, Tyrone se levanto del suelo y se sacudió el polvo_**

Eso sí me dolió-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Heracles llego segundos después, los demonios se quedaron en shock, jamás imaginaron ver al verdadero Heracles con vida_**

¿Qué pasa espartano? ¿Vas a luchar o qué?-dijo Heracles

O claro que voy a luchar, esto se pone emocionante-dijo Tyrone sonriendo

 ** _De repente los pies de Tyrone comenzaron a brillar, cuando dejaron de brillar dejaron ver que ahora llevaba unas botas de oro que tenían unas alas. Tyrone corrió a una velocidad increíble contra Heracles_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Tyrone le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Heracles que lo envió contra una de las paredes del salón, Tyrone volteo a ver a los demonios que seguían en shock_**

Salgan de aquí rápido-dijo Tyrone

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Heracles había corrido contra Tyrone y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando a travesar una de las paredes del salón, Heracles fue donde mando a Tyrone mientras que los demonios comenzaron a evacuar el lugar_**

 ** _Tyrone se encontraba en otra habitación del hotel bajo algunos escombros de la pared que tumbo con su cuerpo, Tyrone salió de los escombros y vio como Heracles estaba corriendo hacia donde estaba él_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Tyrone esquivo a Heracles haciendo que este se estrellara contra la pared, Tyrone saco sus espadas y salto a la espalda de Heracles_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

¡AAHHH!.Heracles grito de dolor al sentir como Tyrone enterró sus espadas en su espalda

 ** _La sangre comenzó a salir de la espalda de Heracles, Tyrone iba a enterrar sus espadas de nuevo en la espalda de Heracles pero este agarro sus brazos y…_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Lo azoto contra el suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, Heracles agarro la pierna derecha de Tyrone y lo levanto_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Azoto a Tyrone contra el suelo varias veces hasta formar un cráter con su cuerpo, Heracles solto a Tyrone y miro como estaba tendido en el suelo_**

Eres débil espartano, eres un debi….

 **¡SLASH!**

¡HAAAH!-Heracles grito de dolor al sentir como Tyrone le hizo una gran corta en su pecho

 ** _Tyrone invoco las Cestus de Nemea y miro a Heracles_**

Ahora veras quien es el débil-dijo Tyrone

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Tyrone le dio fuerte golpes a Heracles haciéndolo caer, Tyrone salto encima de él para seguir golpeándolo pero cuanto lo intento, Heracles sujeto las Cestus de Nemea_**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 ** _Heracles le dio una fuerte patada a Tyrone que lo hizo chocar contra el techo pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que le saco las Cestus de Nemea, Tyrone cayó al suelo pero se recupero rápido, él miro a Heracles y vio que se estaba poniendo las Cestus de Nemea_**

Esto me trae recuerdos-dijo Heracles

 ** _Heracles levanto sus brazos al aire y…._**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Azoto sus brazo contra el suelo creando un fuerte temblor que levanto los escombros y estos se dirigieron hacia Tyrone, este los esquivo pero…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _No puedo esquivar a Heracles, este lo embistió mandándolo a otra habitación, Heracles se dirigió a la habitación en donde mando a Tyrone y al llegar no vio a nadie_**

¿A dónde te fuiste espartano? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-dijo Heracles-Sal y lucha como un hombre

 ** _De repente Tyrone cayó en la espalda de Heracles sorprendiéndolo_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Tyrone volvió a enterrar sus espadas en la espalda de Heracles haciendo que este gritara de dolor pero está vez estaba usando las cadenas de las espadas para ahorcarlo, Heracles trato de quitarse a Tyrone golpeándolo pero este soporto los golpes, Heracles comenzaba a ver borroso, estaba por perder la consciencia pero no se daría por vencido. Heracles corrió contra una de las paredes y se dio la vuelta_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Se azoto contra la pared para quitarse a Tyrone de encima, pero al ver como Tyrone puso más fuerza para ahoracarlo volvió a correr contra otra pared_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Siguió azotándose contras las paredes del hotel hasta que Tyrone por fin se cayó de su espalda, Heracles cayó de rodillas, estaba tratando de recuperar el aire, Tyrone se paro rápido y corrió hacia él, Tyrone levanto a Heracles usando su fuerza y corrió hacia las paredes_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Tyrone estaba atravesando todas la paredes con el cuerpo de Heracles hasta llegar a la ultima habitación, Tyrone estaba decidido en derribar esa pared y caer junto Heracles de una gran altura pero Heracles tenía otra idea, levanto su brazo derecho y…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte golpe a Tyrone haciéndolo caer al suelo, Heracles lo agarro de la cabeza y…_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Lo lanzo contra la pared haciendo que la travesara con su cuerpo, Tyrone cayó al suelo de una gran altura, Tyrone comenzó levantarse pero escucho como algo se aproximaba_**

 **¡BAAAAAMM!**

 ** _Tyrone se quito del peligro a tiempo haciendo que Heracles se estrellarla contra el suelo creando un gran cráter en el suelo y una gran nube de polvo_**

 _Ddraig-dijo Tyrone mentalmente_

[Lo entiendo]-dijo Ddriag

[¡Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker!]

 ** _El cuerpo de Tyrone comenzó a brillar y en segundos ya tenía puesto su armadura, Heracles salió del cráter y se sorprendió al ver la armadura que Tyrone llevaba puesta_**

¿Qué es esa armadura?-dijo Heracles

Está es mi Balance Breaker, con eso te derrotare-dijo Tyrone

No me hagas reír, con esa estúpida armadura no me harás nada-dijo Heracles

Eso lo veremos-dijo Tyrone corriendo hacia él

¡Maldito espartano!-grito Heracles corriendo hacia él

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 ** _Mientras con los demonios_**

 ** _Los demonios habían evacuado el hotel y se encontraban en el bosque, podía escuchar la feroz pelea que Tyrone estaba teniendo contra Heracles, Rias y Koneko habían llegado en donde estaban y las dos se preguntaban como estaría Tyrone_**

Onii-sama-dijo Rias

Rias-dijo Sirzechs mirando a su hermana

Déjame ir a ayudar a Tyrone, déjame a mí y mi nobleza ir a ayudarle-dijo Rias

No Rias, Heracles es muy peligroso, si vas es muy probable que tú y tu nobleza mueran, es mejor que dejemos esto en manos de Tyrone-kun-dijo Sirzechs

Pero….

Él estará bien, después de todo es el nieto del dios de la guerra, debes confiar en él-dijo Sirzechs

Está bien-dijo Rias

 _Vamos Tyrone, se que tú puedes derrotarlo-pensó Rias_

 ** _Con Heracles y Tyrone_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Heracles mando a Tyrone contra los árboles del bosque con un fuerte golpe, rápidamente corrió hacia el para embestirlo pero Tyrone también corrió hacia él, Tyrone hizo una barrida cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de Heracles, invoco una de sus espadas y…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Le hizo un corte a la pierna derecha de Heracles haciendo que este cayera, Tyrone rápidamente lo agarro y se elevo al cielo, se elevo a una gran altura_**

 _Ddraigm ¿Crees que a Rias y a su familia les importe mucho si destruyo su hotel?-dijo Tyrone mentalmente_

[¿Qué planeas hacer?]-dijo Ddriag

 _Ya lo veras-dijo Tyrone_

 ** _Tyrone rápidamente comenzó a descender hacia el suelo pero en realidad se estaba dirigiendo al hotel_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Tyrone estaba atravesando el hotel con el cuerpo de Heracles, todo el hotel comenzó a venirse abajo, los demonios solo podían ver como todo el hotel estaba viéndose abajo_**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Todo el hotel se vino abajo_**

¡Tyrone!-gritaron Rias, Asia y Reynalle preocupadas

 ** _Todos los demonios se acercaron a las escombros y comenzaron a moverlos para salvar a Tyrone, pero de repente vieron como estos se sacudían y de los escombros salió Tyrone con su armadura casi hecha pedazos_**

Creó que gane-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Todos se aliviaron al ver que Tyrone salió vencedor, las chicas se alegraron al ver que Tyrone estaba bien pero de repente todos se quedaron en shock al ver como Heracles salió de los escombros con algunas heridas en su cuerpo y sangre saliendo de ellas_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?-dijo Tyrone

¡Estás muerto espartano!-grito Heracles furioso

 ** _Tyrone se dio la vuelta y miro a Heracles con asombro_**

 _Wow, sigue vivo-pensó Tyrone_

[No por nada es un semidiós]-dijo Ddraig

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Heracles le dio una patada a Tyrone en el pecho que destruyo su armadura y que lo mando a volar hacia el bosque, Heracles rápidamente corrió hacia el bosque, los demonios decidieron seguirlo, extendieron sus alas y lo siguieron por el aire_**

 ** _Con Tyrone_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Tyrone se estrello contra un árbol derribándolo, se levanto y Heracles llego en pocos segundos_**

Acabemos esto de una buena vez-dijo Heracles

Pienso lo mismo, esta pelea ya duro mucho-dijo Tyrone

 ** _En las piernas de Tyrone volvieron a aparecer las botas de oro con alas, saco sus espadas y corrió contra Heracles, Heracles iba a darle un fuerte golpe pero Tyrone dio un gran brinco y lanzó sus espadas al hombro derecho de Heracles_**

 **¡SLASH!**

¡AAHHH!-Heracles grito de dolor al sentir como las espadas de Tyrone se enterraron en su hombro

 ** _Tyrone agarro los extremos de sus espadas y uso toda su fuerza para derribar a Heracles al suelo, saco sus espadas de su hombro, y se dirigió a la Cestu de Nemea, la sujeto y jalo hasta que consiguió quitársela, Heracles quiso pararse pero…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

¡AAHHH!-Heracles grito de dolor al sentir como Tyrone enterró sus espadas en su hombro izquierdo

 ** _Tyrone hizo lo mismo, le quito la Cestu de Nemea y se las coloco, estaba dispuesto a golpear a Heracles pero…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Heracles se lo quito de encima golpeándolo, Tyrone fue a estrellarse contra otro árbol, se levanto pero rápidamente Heracles corrió hacia él y lo levanto_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Heracles estaba derribando los árboles del bosque con el cuerpo de Tyrone, este saco sus espadas, les prendió fuego y se las enterró en la espalda de Heracles, haciendo que lo lanzara lejos pero Tyrone lanzo una de sus espadas hacia el hombro derecho de Heracles_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _La espada se enterró en el hombro de Heracles y Tyrone jalo con fuerza la cadena de la espada haciendo que Heracles se dirigiera hacia él, Tyrone invoco las Cestus de Nemea y…._**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Heracles, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, Tyrone dio un salto en el aire y…._**

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Le dio otro golpe en la cabeza a Heracles derribándolo al suelo, este aun con ganas de luchar, quiso levantarse pero…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Tyrone había invocado sus espadas y las enterró en las manos de Heracles clavándolas en el suelo y siendo imposible que se levantara. Tyrone se subió a la espalda de Heracles e invoco la espada del Olimpo_**

¿Algunas últimas palabras, Heracles?-dijo Tyrone

¡Púdrete, maldito espart…

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Tyrone le había cortada la cabeza con su espada, Tyrone bajo de espalda de Heracles y desenterró sus espadas del piso y de las manos de Heracles_**

 ** _Todos los demonios llegaron donde estaba Tyrone y se sorprendieron al ver el cuerpo de Heracles sin cabeza en el suelo, Rias, Asia y Reynalle se lanzaron a abrazar a Tyrone_**

Nos tenias preocupadas-dijo Reynalle

Pensamos que te perderíamos-dijo Asia

No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto nunca jamás-dijo Rias

Tranquilas, perdónenme si las hice preocuparse-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Las tres besaron a Tyrone haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas que estaban presentes se pusieron celosas y molestas, después de besarlo se dirigieron donde estaban los demás demonios. Sirzechs se acerco a Tyrone para felicitarlo_**

Increíble Tyrone-kun, derrotaste a Heracles, muchas felicidades-dijo Sirzechs

Sirzechs, quiero que me expliques algo-dijo Tyrone-Rias dijo que él era el Heracles original, me lo podrías explicar por favor

Ya veo, bueno tarde o temprano tenias que enterarte de eso-dijo Sirzechs-Está bien te lo explicare todo pero primero vamos a tener que curar tus heridas

De acuerdo-dijo Tyrone

 ** _Después de eso comenzaron a irse del lugar pero no se dieron cuenta que un hombre de cabello negro y largo que tenía unas alas como las de un caído los estaba observando_**

Tal como lo dije, Heracles no era rival para ese mocoso-dijo el hombre para si mismo-Tendré que decirle esto a Zeus

 ** _En eso el hombre extendió sus alas y se marcho del lugar_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, si tienen alguna sugerencia déjenlo en los comentarios, también quería saber si tiene alguna chica que les gustaría que este en el harem de Tyrone, les diré las chicas que hasta ahora tengo pensado meter en el harem:_**

 **Rias , Asia, Reynalle, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Grayfia, Venelana, Rossweisse, Ravel, Le fay, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Godiva, Xenovia, irina, Erza y Irene**

 ** _Esas son todas por el momento, si tienen a otra que les gustaría que este en el harem, déjenlo en los comentarios, eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


End file.
